


The Sea of the Unknown

by Hunter470



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Steve arrives home and discovers a stranger in his house. Will this be a repeat of what happened before Joe was killed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second attempt at writing fan fiction. No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> This is a multi-chapter story and is based on canon elements but does not strictly follow canon. 
> 
> Danny and Steve have been married for three years and have custody of both Grace and Charlie. Rachel is not in this story and is not mentioned. 
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Steve is exhausted after a long and difficult case not to mention his never-ending meeting with the governor. He just wants to go for a swim to relax. When he enters the house he hears a noise in the kitchen and is immediately on guard. Normally he would think that it was either Danny or Junior but neither of their cars are outside. He knew Danny was picking up Charlie from school and Junior wasn’t on Eddie duty today. However, after the trouble he had in his house a couple of months ago he doesn’t take any chances and pulls out his gun preparing for action.

Looking into the kitchen Steve sees a young man around 16 or 17 years old. The intruder is standing with his back to Steve and doesn’t seem to realize he’s being watched. The kid looks to be close to six feet tall, athletic, and has dark hair cut short military style. His skin looks tanned and he’s possibly Hawaiian or of mixed race. Steve takes advantage of the situation and rounds the corner with his gun drawn. 

“Put your hands up, Five-0! I don’t know who you are but you’re trespassing.” The young intruder throws his hands up in the air and keeps his back to Steve. “Turn around slowly and keep your hands in the air. I have a gun so be smart and don’t try anything stupid!” Steve stands and waits for the young man to turn around, which he does slowly keeping his hands up in the air. 

Once he has fully turned around Steve begins to question the teen. ““Who are you and what are doing in my house?”

“Well, Commander, my name is Kai and I’m here to meet the man responsible for my mother’s death.”

Great. Just what he wants to deal with after a long day…some misguided kid is out for some type of payback. “Ok, I’ll bite. Who was your mother and why do you think I’m responsible for her death?”

“My mother’s name was Sienna.” Steve looks puzzled at the mention of the name. “Doesn’t ring a bell? What about Agent Greer?”

A look of recognition flashed across Steve’s face. “I see we are on the same page now, Commander.”

Steve wondered if this kid was serious or just trying to run a scam. Did Greer even have a son? “I’m going to ask you again, why do you think I’m responsible for your mother’s death?” Of course Steve knew the details of Greer’s death, after all he was there when Catherine shot her but there is no way this kid could know that information.

“After my mother’s funeral, I received a letter from her lawyer. He said she wrote it a couple of weeks before she died and left specific instructions to deliver the letter to me upon her death. In the letter my mother was pretty clear that if something should happen to her that you were the person responsible.” Kai had tears in his eyes.

“Why did you get this letter? Wouldn’t a letter like this go to someone else like your father?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I don’t have a father. According to my mother he was a selfish man who never wanted me because his career was more important than any kid!”

“I’m sorry.” Although Steve’s father never said he didn’t want either Mary or him it certainly felt that way when his father sent them away. “Did the letter say anything else?”

“The letter explained how my mom wanted me to know that she was sorry and that everything she did was because my life was being threatened. If she didn’t follow orders I’d be killed. I don’t know what she was involved in or what she did but it sounds like she was just trying to protect me. Everything she was doing was to save my life and in the end, she was the one who ended up dead.” Kai was shaking. “So Commander, care to tell me why my mother said you were responsible for her death?”

“Listen, I knew your mother years ago and we were close but I hadn’t seen her until recently when I was working on a case. We found out she was involved in things that led to a lot of people being hurt or killed. At the time I was surprised by her actions because it wasn’t the Greer I remembered. It was like she was a different person – cold and calculating.”

“You’re lying. My mother wasn’t like that! Just answer my question and tell me who killed my mother.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t get into the details about what happened to her. However, I will admit that the situation escalated but I was not responsible for your mother’s death.”

“If you aren’t responsible like you claim, then who is? I want to know who killed my mother and if you won’t tell me, I’ll find someone who will. Even if I have to go to the press. Someone needs to pay for the death of my mother!”

Kai quickly moved past Steve and headed towards the front door. Steve knew he couldn’t let this get out but he couldn’t tell this kid the truth either.

“Wait, don’t go. We’re not done.” Steve yelled after the young man.

Kai opened the door and ran as fast as he could. In his haste, he didn’t realize that a piece of paper fell out of his pocket and on to the ground. Steve followed the young man but before he could stop him, he jumped into a car that was parked down the street. Kai got in on the passenger side of the car and there was another young man in the driver’s seat. He tried to get the license plate number but the car was gone before he had the chance.  

Steve stood there thinking. He knew he had to find this kid and he’d get the team on it after he talked to Danny. He turned and walked back toward his house and saw the piece of paper Kai had dropped. He reached for the item and looked at it closely. It was a DNA report. The results were a 100% match for a boy and listed Sienna Greer as the mother and Steven McGarrett as the father. Steve’s heart sank. Did he have a son with Greer? Why wouldn’t she tell him? Why wouldn't Kai say anything? Steve was confused but was determined to find out the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells Danny about the encounter he had in their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments. They are very much appreciated.

Steve was sitting down by the beach in his and Danny's chairs still shocked about what happened when he got home. If the DNA test results were real, how could Greer keep his son from him for all these years? Why would she be so cruel and tell his son he never wanted him. Sure, they weren’t together but she never gave him a chance to be a part of his son’s life…Kai’s life. He started to think about all the things he missed out on, all the things he could have taught his son. He wasn’t there for his birth or any of the firsts in a child’s life. Why didn’t Kai mention the DNA test results? Did he believe his mother and think that he choose his career over him? He had to talk to his son and find out why he didn’t say anything. Steve desperately wanted Kai to be a part of his life – the life he shared with Danny, Charlie, Grace, Nahele, and their entire ohana. 

“Hello. Earth to Super SEAL. You look like you’re a million miles away.” Danny was walking towards him with Charlie in tow. Steve didn’t even hear them get home or hear them calling for him. Charlie was smiling and damn did he look like a mini Danny. God, he loved that boy like his own son and now he just learned he had another son but didn’t know if he would ever get a chance to be a part of his life. 

“Hey, Danno! Charlie!” He picked up Charlie and then pulled the three of them into a tight hug.

“Steve, what’s going on? I know the case was a rough one but we got the bad guys and reunited those kids with their parents. However, you seem like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. What can I do to help?” He wasn’t sure how to approach the fact that it looked like he had a son with Greer. He had to compartmentalize like he was taught and needed to push the emotion aside and tell Danny what happened. 

“Danno, don’t freak out but there was someone in the house when I got home from my meeting with the governor.” Danny got a panicked look on his face remembering what happened the last time there was an intruder in their house and he wasn’t there to be Steve’s backup. “Don’t look at me like that…it wasn’t anything like what happened here a couple of months ago.” Sensing Danny was about to go into full rant mode he knew he had to distract Charlie. “Hey, mini D, do you want to go and make a sandcastle? I put all your castle building tools down by the beach.”

“Danno, can I?  I really want to make a big sandcastle for Daddy Steve!” 

“Yes, but stay out of the water and I better be able to see you the entire time.” Danny was such the overprotective father at times.

“Yes, Danno. Thank you Daddy Steve!” Charlie took off toward the beach laughing the entire time. 

“Ok, out with it! What happened? Who was in our house? Do I need to be concerned? Will you be taking off half way around the world without me _again_?” Danny was throwing out questions machine gun style and Steve barely had a chance to answer.

“Slow down Danno! Give me a chance to get a word in edgewise already. First, like I said, when I came home someone was in our house. I approached the kitchen slowly with my gun drawn and saw that it was a teenaged boy. I identified myself as Five-0, said he was trespassing, and to put his hands up, which he did. Then I asked what he was doing in our house. He said he was here to meet the man responsible for his mother’s death.”

“Ok, just who was this kid’s mother?

“The kid said his name was Kai and his mother was Greer!”

“Greer had a son? Huh. Steven, you know what my next question is going to be, don’t you?” Of course Danny put the pieces together he was an amazing detective after all.

Steve reached into his pocket and handed Danny the DNA test, which lists both the mother’s and father’s names.  

“So, you and Greer have a son and she never told you about him? How do you know it’s even real? You have a lot of enemies and maybe this is a trick.”

“Danny, I don’t know if it is true. We’ll have to run another test once we find him.”

“Ok, let’s say it’s true for now....and ain’t that the icing on the cake? The woman who’s responsible for the deaths of your SEAL team and Joe and tried to kill you and our team is the mother of your child? Could this day get any more messed up?” Danny was in full rant mode now. 

“Danno, calm down for a minute and let me explain.”

“Calm down? You expect me to calm down after you tell me you might have a son with Greer, the woman who caused so much pain for you and our family? Steven, you can’t expect me to just sit here and not say anything.”

“This was a shock to me too Danny but you have to be quiet for just a few minutes so I can tell you what I know.” Danny stopped talking and extended his hand forward indicating that Steve now had the floor.

“First, I never knew Greer had a child, let alone that it could be my child. If I had known I would have done everything possible to be in my child’s life. You know how much I want kids.” Steve immediately realizes what he said and sees the look on Danny’s face. “You know I love your kids and Nahele as if they were mine but you also know I’ve always hoped to have biological kids of my own. Please don’t be upset.”

Danny smiles and Steve takes it as confirmation to continue. “I’m guessing Greer got pregnant after the couple of nights we spent together in Marrakesh but never told me.”

“You told me that your time together was just about stress relief or something like that, right? You didn’t lead her to believe that there could be more between you, did you?”

“Greer did talk to me about joining the CIA after the SEALs but I never made any commitments to her.”

“It doesn’t sound like things were serious or ended badly. Why would she keep your child from you? It just doesn’t add up. She knew you weren’t a couple but why would she keep this from you?”

Steve flashed back to a conversation he had with Catherine when they were in Laos. “Danny, when we were in Laos Catherine told me about an encounter she had with Greer at the Pentagon. Apparently Greer knew Catherine and I were together. She made some small talk and then before she left she told Catherine not to expect me to stick around for long because that’s not the kind of man I was. I guess she was not happy that I moved on with Catherine. I wonder if part of her thought we were more to each other than we were and that’s why she kept my son from me.”

“Do you think Greer was that upset that you were with Catherine she would keep your son from you?”

“I don’t know Danny. Greer and I only spent a couple of nights together blowing off steam. I thought we both knew it wasn’t anything more. I just hate that she kept my son from me.”

“Babe, I’m sorry.

“Danny, I think Greer was going to tell me something right before Catherine shot her. I asked her what amount of money could make it worth turning against her country and the people she served with. She told me that maybe it wasn’t about the money and maybe there were other factors. I wonder if Kai was the other factor.” 

“Babe, don’t jump to any conclusions. We need to talk to Kai. Maybe he knows more than he realizes.” Danny continued. “I know this situation sucks. Remember, my son was kept from me too. Granted it was only for three years but if this kid is your son you need to do everything you can to make him understand. I’m sure with enough time he will come around and see you for the caring, loving, and self-sacrificing Neanderthal man that you are.”

“Thanks, but I haven’t told you everything Kai told me. First, he was told that his father never wanted him and choose his career over him.” Steve saw the sad look on Danny’s face. “Second, Kai apparently received a letter from Greer’s lawyer after the funeral. The letter was written by Greer and was to be delivered to Kai upon her death.”

“Wow! That poor kid had to grow up thinking he wasn’t wanted.” Danny couldn’t imagine someone being that cruel to a child. “Didn’t you say he had the DNA results with him? Why didn’t he say anything? What was in the letter he received?”

“Let me start with your last question. In the letter Greer wrote that she was sorry and that everything she did was because Kai's life was being threatened. It continued to say that if she didn’t follow orders, he’d be killed. Oh, and the best part…Greer also wrote that if she were killed I was the person responsible.” Steve sighed and then continued. “So, first his mother tells him I never wanted him and then she says I’m responsible for her death. I can see why he didn’t mention the DNA test results. He sees me as the bastard who didn't want him and then had something to do with his mother's death.” Steve paused before continuing.

“So he thinks you either killed his mother or that you had something to do with her death? Damn! That’s harsh.”

“Danno, I tired to explain things but he knew I wasn't telling him everything. He wanted to know who killed his mother and he said if I didn’t tell him, he’d find someone who would. He even said he'd go to the press. I fear he might even post about it on the internet."

“Steve, we need to find your son and tell him what happened. I know it’s not going to be easy but he needs to know and we certainly can’t let him go to the press or post something on the internet. You know a story like that would go viral in no time. Especially if someone senses a coverup." Danny pauses and takes a deep breath. "You’re obviously not going to give up on finding your son and you know I'll be with you every step of the way. We're in this together like always." 

“Thank you, Danno. You know I won’t give up on my son. I just can’t believe Greer kept him from me and told him I never wanted him. Knowing my own son thinks he wasn’t wanted and that I’m responsible for his mother’s death hurts so much - more than finding out my mother faked her own death or when Catherine betrayed me.”

“Babe, it’s not your fault that Greer did what she did. You did not force her to keep Kai from you. She was obviously messed up and got involved with some despicable people who used your son as leverage but she had a choice. She could have asked for your help. You didn’t force her to turn on her country and cause the death of all those people, which is what ultimately led to her death.” 

“I know I didn’t make Greer do what she did, but if she told me about my son I would have helped her. I could have protected Kai and maybe all the deaths could have been prevented. If only she said something. Maybe she would be alive today.”

“Steve, you have to stop blaming yourself and playing the ‘what if’ game – it never leads anywhere good. You know I’m right. We’ve both played that game one too many times in the past and we know it never helps. I’ll say it again and I’ll keep saying it until you believe it, you did not cause this to happen." 

"Ok, Danno."

"Don't 'Ok Danno' me. Listen! When we caught her in Hawaii you had an opportunity to kill her but you didn’t, you turned her into the authorities. You gave her a chance but she decided to escape and then provided the information that led to the death of your SEAL brothers and Joe. You didn’t do anything to drive her to take these actions. Please believe me when I tell you that it wasn’t your fault.”

“I know you’re right Danny but If I had only known things might be different. There is one thing I do know and that there is more to this story. Someone was using my son as leverage against Greer and you know I won’t rest until I have some answers.”

 “I figured as much babe and we will get answers but first, how about you tell me about your son. What was he like, other than a 16 year old with attitude?”

“Danno, he was amazing. Tall like me, looked athletic, had short dark hair, cut military style, and tanned skin. Oh, and blue eyes kind of like mine. Danny, I need to find him and talk to him. He needs to understand that I would never have abandoned him or his mother if I had known the truth. He needs to know that his mother made some really bad choices, which led to her death. But how do you tell your son that his mother committed treason and murder?” Steve let out a deep breath. He was exhausted and felt like he just swam 10 miles in a strong current.

Danny smiled at his husband and pulled him into a tight hug. “Babe, we will find him and you’ll figure out what to tell him so he understands. I’m positive you will win him over like you do everybody. Who can resist the McGarrett charm?” Steve looked at Danny. “Seriously, we will make it right and he will come around. I know our kids will welcome him into our ohana. Oh, and don’t think I didn’t hear that he was tall like you. Figures your kid would be a giant. Everyone in our family will be taller than me.”

Danny’s joke brought a smile to Steve’s face for the first time since they started talking. “You know you might end up being the shortest but no one's heart will be bigger. Come here Danno.” Steve reaches out for his husband and places his hands on either of Danny’s face and pulls him in for a kiss.

After a few minutes, Danny breaks the kiss. “Babe, let’s go get Charlie. I’m starving and I’m pretty sure you haven’t eaten since this morning. I’ll even let you order pizza with pineapple.” Steve laughed, letting Danny know that he was starting to feel a little bit better. “After we eat we can figure out what to do about your son.”

“Don’t you mean our son?” Danny smiled when Steve said 'our son' and knew Steve would do whatever he had to do to find their son and get to the bottom of this situation. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kai sat on the bed in his hotel room still shaking from his encounter with his father. His best friend, Josh, sat next to him trying to figure out what to say.

“Kai, tell me what happened with McGarrett. What did you say? What did he say? Did he say why he abandoned you and your mom?”

“Josh, I never told him I was his son. I just got so angry when I saw him. He actually pulled a gun on me and treated me like some thug. Oh, and then he asked me all these questions and said something about my father. Like he even cares. My mom told me his career was always more important than having kids.” Kai paused and took a deep breath. “Anyway, I wanted to know who killed my mother and he wouldn’t tell me anything. He just started telling lies about her coming to Hawaii and acting differently than he remembered. Then, he said she was responsible for people being hurt and killed.”

“Wow! That’s crazy. Your mom was so cool and was always nice to me. I can’t believe she would hurt anyone. Why would he say that about your mom?”

“I have no clue why he would lie about her. It was like he was talking about a stranger. So, after all his lies and refusal to tell me anything, I pretty much just threatened to go to the press and then ran out of the house. How can I trust a man who lies about my mother and might be responsible for her death?” Kai sighed. “I just thought it was better that I didn’t say anything about the DNA test.” Kai reaches in his pocket and realizes that he doesn’t have the DNA test. “Dammit!”

“Kai, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t find the DNA test results. I had it in my pocket when I was at McGarrett's house but now it’s gone. Fuck! I hope I didn’t drop it when I ran out.” Kai started to look around their room but didn’t find anything. “If I dropped it earlier then he probably knows I’m his son. This is a nightmare.”

“Kai, calm down. Maybe it’s not as bad as you think. Let’s say McGarrett found the DNA results, what's the worst that could happen? Think about it...what if your mother was being threatened like her letter said, how do you know they won’t come after you? If McGarrett knows you are his son perhaps he could protect you.” Josh was hoping Kai would think about what he said before making any rash decisions.

“Josh, I just need more time to think. If McGarrett does know, then the choice has been taken out of my hands. I have to figure out what to do next, which isn’t going to happen right now anyway. Maybe some fresh air will do me some good. We should take advantage of being in Hawaii and go for a walk on the beach.” Kai grabbed his room key and they took the elevator to the lobby.

As they were walking through the lobby, Kai noticed something on one of the TVs. It was the local news and they were interviewing two men. One of the men was Steve McGarrett but he didn’t know who the blonde man was standing next to him. He grabbed Josh’s hand and dragged him through the lobby until they were standing in front of the TV. The two men were being interviewed on the local news about a case that Five-0 just solved. The captions identified the men as Commander Steven McGarrett and his partner Detective Lt. Daniel Williams-McGarrett. The interviewer was finishing up her questions and then asked Steve what it was like working with his husband Detective Williams-McGarrett. Kai didn’t see that coming and stood there with a surprised look on his face.

“Did you know your father was married to a guy?”

“No, I had no idea! I noticed he was wearing a wedding ring when I was at his house but didn’t give it a second thought. You know I’m not homophobic but I certainly wasn’t expecting this bit of news.”

Josh stared at Kai and watched him pull his phone out as he started searching the internet. “What are you doing?”

“I’m doing something I should have done before - a search on my father and Five-O.” Kai started scrolling through the entries on his phone and clicked on one that looked promising.

“Josh, this site says that Commander Steven McGarrett and Detective Lt. Daniel Williams-McGarrett were married three years ago and that they have three children. Hmmm…it also says they have been the heads of Five-O since 2010. There’s a ton of information on all the cases they solved and all the good they've done for Hawaii. There’s also some information on my dad’s Navy career as a SEAL and his husband’s police career.” Kai was reading as much information on McGarrett that he could. He needed to know more about his father.

“Kai, did you still want to go for a walk or did you want to keep looking for information on McGarrett?”

“What? Oh, yeah, sure. I’m such an idiot. I really should have looked up information on McGarrett before going to see him.”

“Don’t beat yourself up. You were so focused on finding out who killed your mother that you weren’t thinking clearly.”

“Maybe, but I still should have done my research so I would have been better prepared. Anyway, based on what I’ve read so far it doesn’t seem like McGarrett would be the kind of person who would abandon his child or be responsible for my mother’s death like she said. I just don’t know what to believe but there has to be a reason why my mother didn’t tell him about me. There's got to be more going on that I don’t know about.”

“Kai, we’ll figure this out together.”

“I know but I think we should go for that walk. Maybe it will help me process what I read and come up with a plan.” Kai bumped his shoulder against Josh and they walked out of the hotel toward the beach not realizing that they were being followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve woke up in Danny’s arms, looked down at his husband, and saw how the sun was bathing his body in a soft glow. He runs his fingers through the golden hair on Danny’s chest and smiles. He still wonders how he got so lucky to have such a beautiful and supportive husband. Steve places a soft kiss on Danny’s cheek and slowly gets out of bed. Danny stirs and mumbles quietly. Steve is convinced he said something like – ‘It’s too early…go swim around the island Super SEAL.’ Steve laughs as he pulls on his boardies and heads downstairs. Yesterday was a rollercoaster of emotions with the case and finding out about his son. Getting into the ocean is exactly what he needs to help him think and keep him focused on the mission of finding his son.

After his swim Steve finds Danny and Charlie in the kitchen making breakfast. Nahele comes out of his room to join his brother and dads.

“Morning dads! Morning little man.” Nahele greets his family with a smile as he ruffles the hair on Charlie’s head.

“What time did you get home last night, Nahele?” Steve wasn’t upset that he was out late he just worries about all his kids.   

“The party ended after midnight so it was close to 1:00 am when I got in. Everyone was already in bed so I just headed to my room and went to sleep myself.” Nahele smiles at his dads and Charlie lets out a laugh at his brother.

“Where’s Grace? I haven’t seen her this morning.” Danny asked.

“Danny, remember she wanted to get to school early to prep for her exam?” Danny shook his head acknowledging that he remembered.

“Hele? Will you take me to school today? Please?” Charlie grins at his brother and gives him the puppy dog eyes he has perfected so well.

“Of course I’ll take you to school. Danno, can I take the Camaro?”

“No, you may not but feel free to take your father’s truck.”

“Well, can’t blame a guy for trying.” Nahele laughed.

“Hey! Charlie, how about you go upstairs and get ready and then your brother can take you to school.” Danny patted Charlie on his bottom to scoot him out of the kitchen while his son just giggled the entire way up the stairs. God, he loved that kid so much.

“Ok, I know something is going on between you two. Do I need to worry? Are you getting a divorce?” Nahele asked hesitantly.

Steve let out a sigh and then asked his son to take a seat so he and Danny could tell him what happened yesterday.

“Nahele, first, Danno and I are not getting divorced. Our marriage is as strong as ever. However, something happened yesterday that your father and I need to take care of that does affect our family.” Steve paused and then continued, “When I came home yesterday there was someone in the kitchen waiting for me.” Nahele’s eyes widened and Steve knows what he’s thinking. “Ok, I know that look because your father gave me the same look yesterday when I told him what happened. Of course, it was followed by one of his famous rants!” Steve looked at Danny who just rolled his eyes at him and then continued with his story. “Anyway, there was a young man in the kitchen and he said he was looking for the man who was responsible for his mother’s death. He then told me his mother was Greer and she left him a letter saying that if anything happened to her I was to blame.”

Nahele looked at his dads with a worried look on his face. Steve knew he had to tell Nahele everything. “He said his name was Kai and he wanted answers. He wanted to know who killed his mother. I refused to tell him anything, which he didn’t like and he took off. I noticed he dropped a piece of paper as he was running away. I picked it up and saw that it was results from a DNA test that showed I was his father.”

“Wow! Dad, this is crazy! Is it true? How do you know he’s not lying and the test is a fake?” Nahele asked nervously.

“We don’t know if it’s true yet but we will find out. I want you to know that I didn’t know anything about him until yesterday. Greer told him his father never wanted him and he also thinks I’m responsible for his mother’s death thanks to that damn letter.” Steve said with a sad look in his eyes.

“What the hell, Dad! Why would he think you caused his mother’s death? His mother betrayed her country and caused the death of many good people including your SEAL team and Uncle Joe. Who does this jerk think he is accusing you of his mother’s death? I hope you find him before I do because I’ll definitely set him straight. Nobody says that kind of stuff about my dad and gets away with it!” Nahele was yelling loudly and Danny and Steve were afraid Charlie might hear him and get scared.

“Son, please calm down.” Danny hugged Nahele trying to diffuse the situation. “I know this is difficult, trust me I was just as upset as you are now when your father told me about what this kid said.”

“Nahele, thank you for wanting to defend me but Kai was obviously told a lot of lies by his mother. He’s angry and he was striking out at me because I’m an easy target. Trust me when I say that Danno and I are going to do everything we can to find him and explain what really happened. He needs to know I would have done everything in my power to be part of his life if I had known about him.”

“I’m still not sure this kid deserves you as his father but I guess I can see why he acted like he did. I’m sure I wasn’t the easiest kid to deal with either…I mean, I did steal your car after all.” Nahele said with a big grin. “Well, I hope you find him and can make him see the truth. If you need me to talk to him I would be happy to help. He needs to hear what a good father you are and how you do everything you can to take care of the people you love.”

“Thank you Nahele. I’m sure you, Grace, Charlie, and of course Danno will be my biggest supporters!” Danny smiled at his husband knowing that Steve would have all the support he needed to get through this situation.

“Hele! Let’s go! I’m going to be late and I don’t want Miss Kelly to be mad. Bye dads!” Charlie yelled from the living room.

“Well, his highness is calling! I better get going. Good luck dads! Keep me posted on what happens with my new brother!” Nahele smiled and then hugged his dads before chasing Charlie out of the house.

“You know we’re going to find him, right?”

“Yes, Danno. There is no other option. Hurry up and finish your breakfast so we can get out of here and to Five-0. We’re wasting time.” Steve barked at Danny as if he were one of his sailors.  

“Aye aye, Commander.” Danny mock saluted Steve and followed him out of the kitchen. This was going to be a long day and he would be at his husband’s side every step of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the previous four but there was a lot to cover. Because this chapter is longer it may be a few days before I post more but don't worry, there will be more.

Danny and Steve arrive at the palace and see that Lou, Adam, Tani, and Junior were already there. Jerry had the week off to visit friends. Steve asks the team to gather around the smart table. He then tells them about the kid who was in his and Danny's house when he got home the previous day. He also tells them about the DNA test and that the kid could be his son.

“Where’s the kid now? Lou smiles and looks at Danny and Steve.

“I honestly don’t know, Lou. After I refused to tell him who killed his mother he ran out, jumped into a car with some other guy, and drove away.”

Danny jumps in, “Steven, care to tell them what else he said?”

“What happened Steve? It doesn’t sound good.” Adam’s concern was obvious in his tone.  

“Well, he said his mother told him that his father never wanted him because it would interfere with his career. Oh, and thanks to a letter Greer wrote, he also thinks I’m responsible for his mother’s death.”

“Damn! That’s some cold shit!” Lou was never one to sugar coat a situation.  

“So boss, let’s find him so you can make things right. Do you know his name?” Tani asks.

“His name is Kai Greer.”

“Ok, we know his first and last name so that should help us track him down.” Junior says.

The team is huddled around the smart table searching for any information on Steve’s son. They located a driver’s license with his son’s information. The full name on the license is Kai Steven Greer. 

Danny looks at his husband with a smile. “I know what you’re thinking babe. Why would Greer name him that when she supposedly hated you so much? Something isn’t adding up.” Steve will never stop being amazed at how Danny can read him so well.

“I don’t know Danny. We need to find him so we can get to the bottom of this.” Steve and Danny looked into airline records to see when his son arrived in Hawaii. The rest of the team looks into car rentals and hotels.

It turns out his son has been in Honolulu for three days but there are no records of a car or hotel under his name, which makes sense since he was only 16 years old. 

“Boss, it doesn’t seem like we are going to find him through car rentals or hotels. Didn’t you say he got into a car that was being driven by some other guy?” Tani asked. 

“Yes, I didn’t get a plate but I remember the make, model and color. I don’t know if the driver was the one who rented the car. Let’s see if we can get traffic cam video from near our place yesterday. Maybe we can find the car and get a plate number.” Steve said anxiously. 

Adam and Junior started pulling traffic cam video looking for cars that matched the description Steve provided. There was a lot to review so Danny motioned for Steve to go into his office with him. 

Danny looks at Steve trying to assess his mood, “How are you holding up?” 

“I’m ok Danno.” Danny gave Steve a look. “What? I’m fine… just anxious because I want to find him. I didn’t get to say much to Kai after he more or less ambushed me yesterday and then took off. I need to find him!” Steve looked tired but resolved to find his son and start to repair the damage caused by Greer. 

“Yeah, I’m sure that didn’t sit well with my take action Super SEAL.” Danny said as he pulled Steve into a hug. “We will find him babe. We have the best team and they won’t stop until they find him!” Danny whispered into Steve’s chest as he felt the warmth of Steve’s embrace. 

Tani peeked her head into Steve’s office, “Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, I think we have something.”

Steve and Danny followed Tani to the smart table and saw an image of a car matching the description Steve provided. There were two young men in the front seat. 

“That’s him! That’s Kai in the passenger seat.” Steve was barely able to contain his excitement. 

“Well babe, you weren’t wrong about him being a good looking kid. Looks like a chip off the old block!” Danny said as he poked Steve in the side. 

“Yeah McGarrett! You done good!” Lou said with a smile. 

“Ok, ok, enough about that.” Steve was embarrassed but smiled proudly. “Do we know where they went after leaving our house?” Steve asked. 

Adam swiped the screen and the images started to show the car traveling through various parts of the city and stopping at the Hilton Hawaiian Village. “Looks like we found where they are staying.” Adam zoomed in on the two young men as the entered the hotel. 

“I wonder who that is with him. If he rented the car and got the hotel he’s got to be older than Kai. We need to find out that guy’s name and then we can get the room number.” Steve said. 

“Babe, let’s head over to the hotel while the team gets the info we need.” Danny grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled him away from the team. 

“Sounds like a plan Danno! I can’t believe it. I’m going to get another chance with my son!” Steve was practically running out of the office as Danny tried to keep up.

“Good luck sirs!” Junior yelled as the two men left the office. 

“I certainly hope Steve’s son gives him a chance. Something good has to come out of the ordeal Greer has put us all through since she showed up in Hawaii.” Lou said to the rest of the team. 

***************

Kai was in the shower thinking about his encounter with McGarrett the previous day and started to wonder if he should just leave Hawaii or if he should try to have a real conversation with McGarrett. He finished his shower, dried off, and got dressed knowing he needed to talk to Josh about their next move. 

“Josh, I’m starting to question everything my mom told me about McGarrett? I really don’t know if she was being honest. I just don’t know why she would lie to me and to him. Oh, and on top of that, I guess my dad is either bi or gay.” Kai was more confused than ever.

Josh wanted to help his friend but didn’t know what to do for him. “Maybe it’s time you sit down with McGarrett and really talk to him. No accusations. No yelling. Just talking and truly listening to his side of the story. You admitted you didn’t even give him a chance to explain what happened or tell him that you were his son. Plus, we still don’t know if you are in any danger and we know McGarrett has the means to protect you if needed.”

“I know you’re right but I don’t know if I’m ready to talk to him yet. I mean, my whole life seems like it was built on a lie and if I talk to McGarrett it all becomes real. Then I have to acknowledge that my mom wasn’t innocent in this messed up situation.” Kai was truly upset and wondered if anything in his life was real or was it all a lie.

“Ok, how about we go for a drive around the island and take in the sites. Maybe getting some fresh air and enjoying the beauty of Hawaii will help clear your head. What do you say?” Josh smiled at his friend hoping he’d take him up on his suggestion.

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Maybe by the time we get back I’ll know what to do about McGarrett. Let’s grab some bagels and coffee from the shop in the lobby and then hit the road.” Kai sounded a bit better than earlier.

After grabbing some food Kai and Josh got into their car and pulled out of the hotel parking lot. At the same time, a black SUV begins to follow them into traffic. 

*********

“Slow down you animal! You’re going too fast and you’re going to get us killed before we get to the hotel!”

“Danno! We need to get to there before my son has a chance to leave. I need to talk to him and make him understand that I want to get to know him and be part of our ohana.” Steve was pressing down the accelerator as the Camaro sped toward the hotel.

“Steven! You won’t get the chance to talk to your son if we get into an accident and end up in the hospital or worse, killed!” Danny was in full rant mode now.

“Danny, I know how to drive because I’m an excellent driver. In fact, you should have seen me driving that idiot’s car – the one who ran Gracie and her friend off the road. I was amazing and in complete control and that was on a wet road. So you’re worrying for no reason. Just sit back and calm down.” Steve immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say and braced for the rant.

“Calm down! I am calm you Neanderthal animal! Babe, I’d like to survive to see my three, soon to be four, beautiful children again provided you don’t wrap this car around a tree! Do you want to die before you get to know your son!” Steve smiled and shook his head at his husband’s rant. Danny was nothing if not predictable.

Steve slowed the car down to what Danny called a “normal human” speed, which made Danny smile. Steve knew that they were close to the hotel so he would have to slow down anyway. Of course Danny took it as a win and that was ok by Steve. Even though he did rile his husband up on purpose from time to time, he did truly love him and never wanted to cause him too much upset.

While Steve and Danny were arguing the team found out more about the guy who was with his son. Steve put Lou on speaker so they could both hear what the team discovered. Apparently, the guy with his son was named Josh Reynolds and his driver’s license said he was 21 years old but after looking into him a bit more they found out he was only 18. He used a fake ID to rent the car and get the hotel. Lou told Steve and Danny that Kai and Josh checked into the hotel three days ago and were staying in room 1204.

“Thanks Lou!” Steve was always impressed at how quickly his team could find information.  

“Good luck you two.” Lou replied.

“Ok, how do you want to play this?”

“I figured we would just knock on their door and go from there.” Steve said with a grin that always made Danny melt inside.

“Wow! That is very human of you, babe. I figured I’d be knocking on the door while you were repelling down the building all Super SEAL ninja style and entering from the balcony.” Danny smiled.

“That’s always an option, Danno! In fact, maybe we should play it your way instead. Is my repelling gear still in your trunk?” Steve saw the look in Danny’s eyes and knew he was pushing his husband into a rant so he decided to head it off before it started.

“Danno, I’m sorry. I wasn’t serious. I’m just nervous and riling you up keeps my mind off of the situation. What if we find him, I talk to him, and he still doesn’t want anything to do with me? Danny, I don’t know what I would do if my son rejects me.” Steve and Danny get to the room, knock on the door, and wait. Nobody answers so Steve knocks again. Still no answer. Steve starts to get anxious and begins to pound on the door.

“Steve! There’s no need to pound on the door and make a scene. You’ll have security up here if you keep that up!” Danny pleaded with his husband.

“Danno, what if something’s wrong? What if my son needs help?” Steve continued to pound on the door.

“Listen you animal, maybe he and that Josh guy went to get food or maybe for a swim. I hear some people like to get up early and swim in the shark infested waters around this god forsaken island.” Danny teased his husband hoping he’d calm down with a bit of humor.

Steve stopped pounding on the door and looked at his husband. “Danny, we’re so close to finding him and I can’t let him get away. But you’re right, it’s pretty obvious he’s not here. Let’s go down to the lobby and see if we can get security camera footage and see if they left the hotel.”

*************

Josh and Kai were enjoying the drive around the island when they noticed a black SUV following very closely.

“Kai, don’t you think that SUV is a bit close. Maybe I should pull over and let them pass?”

“Nah, just speed up a bit. You’re kinda driving like an old man anyway.” Kai teased his friend.

Josh sped up and the SUV increased its speed as well. Before Josh could pull over, the SUV was pushing their car off the road and into a ditch. The airbags deployed and both guys were startled. Josh was dizzy and tried to focus on Kai but his vision was blurry. He reaches over to shake Kai but doesn’t get a response. At that moment the passenger door opens and two men grab Kai and start dragging him away. Josh stumbles out of the car and tries to get to his friend but can’t keep his balance and falls. He hears the two men talking and then they speed away leaving him lying on the ground.

*****************

Steve and Danny meet with the security manager and review the footage from the cameras in the hotel lobby. They see Steve’s son and his friend leaving the hotel about 20 minutes before they arrived. 

“Look babe, it’s like I said, they left the hotel. There was no foul play. No one is hurt and based on how they are dressed, it doesn’t look like they weren’t going to the beach either.” Danny turns to the security manager and asks if he can pull up the exterior cameras.

Steve is staring at the video so intensely and Danny knows that look.  He’s in Super SEAL mode and is not going to relax until he’s accomplished his mission. 

“There! Go back, now stop.” Steve orders the security manager.

“Danny, look, they are getting into their rental car. Where are they going?” Steve was focused but Danny sensed he was about to fly out of the security office at any second.

“Whoa…hold up Steve. Before you go tearing out of here speeding all over the island like a maniac looking for them, let’s call the team to see if they can find where they went. Is that ok?” Danny looked at Steve hoping he was getting through to him.

“Danno! We’re wasting time sitting here. We need to get out there and find him. What if he’s trying to leave the island?” Danny has seen Steve get like this before when he can’t be his normal ‘leap before you look’ self but until they knew where his son might have gone, it didn’t make sense to just drive around hoping to accidentally come across the two young men.

“Steven, I know you want to find your son and I want that too but we have to be smart here. If you noticed in the video they didn’t have any luggage with them, so it’s doubtful they are planning on leaving the island. You need to think like a detective and detect. I’m sorry you can’t solve this case in your sleep but you’ll have to do actual detective work.” Danny joked.

“Let’s look at the facts. We have two young men in Hawaii who leave their hotel and get into a rental car. They don’t have any luggage with them and are not dressed for the beach. Where might they be going? Being the awesome detective that I am, I’m going to say they are checking out the beautiful sights on this pineapple infested rock.” Steve looked at Danny and realized that his husband was probably right as usual. Of course, he’s not going to admit that to him.

“Ok, let’s call the team and have them check traffic cams. Maybe they can figure out where they went.” Steve smiled at Danny knowing that their team wouldn’t let them down. 

Steve took his phone out of his pocket and and he was about to call the team, there was an incoming call from Duke. 

“Duke! What’s up?” 

“Steve, one of my officers is at an accident site where a car was run off the road. There is a kid there named Josh claiming to know your son. The officer asked if he knew Nahele but he said that he knows your son Kai. He was pretty agitated and told the officer to call Commander McGarrett because his son was taken by the people who ran them off the road.” Steve’s eyes got wide after hearing what Duke told him. Danny sees his reaction and signals to put the call on speaker so he could hear.

“Duke, I’m here with Danny so I’ve put you on speaker. So, Josh told your officer that they were run off the road and they took Kai?”

“Yes, that’s what he said. Steve, what’s going on?”

“Duke, it’s a long story and I’ll tell you everything later but Josh was telling the truth, Kai is my son or is most likely my son. Danny and I are at their hotel looking for both him and Kai and found out they left about 20 minutes ago. We were going to have the team track them on traffic cams but it sounds like I don’t need them to do that anymore.” Steve replied. 

“Duke, what is the location of the accident? Danny asked.  

Duke tells them the location of the accident. “Thanks Duke. Tell your officer Steve and I will be there in 15 minutes and to keep Josh there. We need to question him.”

“Will do! Good luck and let me know how my team can help.”

“Thanks Duke. Once we have more information we’ll let you know what type of support we need.” Steve end the call with Duke. “C’mon Danny! We have to get there before the trail goes cold. Steve races out of the hotel, runs to the Camaro, slides across the hood, and jumps through the open window “Dukes of Hazzard” style. Danny just rolls his eyes at his crazy husband’s actions. 

“Hurry up Danno!”

“I’m coming! Not all of us are giants with unnaturally long legs like you!”

Danny got into the car and Steve turned on the sirens and flashing lights, sped out of the hotel parking lot, and headed towards the accident location. Nothing was going to stop him from getting there and finding the bastards who took his son.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I said I wouldn't be posting another chapter right away but this thing seems to be writing itself. FYI - This chapter references some events from episode 9.11 so I apologize for any spoilers.

At the accident site the paramedics show up and are checking on Josh and assessing his injuries. He’s very anxious and is wondering why it’s taking McGarrett to show up.

“Officer, where is Commander McGarrett? My friend was kidnapped and you need to get out there and find him. God only know what they are doing to him!”

“Josh, Commander McGarrett and his partner are on their way and should be here any minute. In fact, I see their car now." The officer points to the Camaro approaching. "Stay here with the paramedics and I’ll be right back.” 

Steve and Danny get to the accident site and see that Josh is being treated at the ambulance. They get out of their car and approach the officer on site.

“Commander, Detective. I’m glad you are here. Josh is very anxious and he’s been asking for you.”

“Thanks, Officer Healani. What has he told you so far?” Steve asked.

“He hasn’t said much other than they were forced off the road by a black SUV and then they took Kai.”

“Ok, we’ll take it from here. Work with the forensics team to see if there is anything thing we can use to trace the SUV.” Steve thanked the officer and then he and Danny went to talk to Josh. 

“Steve, I know you want answers but try to be sensitive. Josh is probably pretty shaken up from the accident and then his friend was kidnapped right in front of him.”

“I know you think I have trouble with normal mammal-to-mammal interactions but I do know how to question an upset witness. I’ll be fine.” Danny nods. “Ok then. Let’s find out what Josh remembers.”

Josh looks up at Steve and Danny as they approach.

“Josh, I’m Commander Steve McGarrett and this is my partner Detective Danny Williams. I know you’re probably pretty shaken up right now but we need to ask you some questions so we can find your friend, Kai.”

“Commander, Detective, I’m ok and I want to help. I also know who you are and I assume you are aware of your relationship to Kai?”

“Yes, I know that Kai is my son. He dropped the DNA test results at my house yesterday. Right now that doesn’t matter. What matters is that you were run off the road and Kai was taken. That is our priority right now.”

Danny looks at Steve and asks Josh some questions. “We need to ask you some questions. I know it might be difficult to remember details but anything you can tell us will help in our investigation.”

“Detective, I’ll tell you as much as I can remember.”

“Ok, let’s start at when you left the hotel this morning. Where were you headed? Did you notice anything unusual? Did you see anyone following you?”

“Kai and I decided to take a drive around the island so he could clear his head. We didn’t notice anyone following us until later and that’s when we were run off the road.

“Do you remember anything about the vehicle or the men driving?”

“Detective, the vehicle was a black SUV but I don’t remember anything about the guys. I didn’t see their faces. When they pulled Kai out of the car I could hear them talking about getting the kid and that the boss said he wasn’t to be harmed.”

“Did the men say anything else? Did they mention any names?” Steve asked.

“Like I said, they only mentioned getting the kid and that he wasn’t to be harmed. They didn’t say anything else. I’m so sorry Commander. I should have helped Kai and now he’s gone.”

“Josh, it’s not your fault. These guys were professionals and if you tried to interfere they would have killed you. Right now, you need to let the paramedics finishing checking you out. Detective Williams and I will get our team and the HPD involved. We will find him.”

“Commander, Kai is really confused right now and doesn’t know what to believe. His mother told him his father never wanted him but he’s not convinced she was telling him the truth. He’s been struggling with what you told him about his mother yesterday and what he read about you online.”

“Josh, Commander McGarrett and I will do everything we can to find Kai and help him deal with everything. In the meantime, after you are checked out, one of the officers will take you back to the Five-0 office. Our team will be there and you can fill them in on any additional details you may remember.”

"Thank you. Oh, Commander, I want you to know that Kai isn’t a bad kid. He’s dealing with a lot right now and knows he probably doesn’t have all the details of what’s been happening.” Josh sighs. “Kai is my best friend and I know him pretty well and I also know he’s always wanted a father. So, you have to find him so you can make that happen before it’s too late.”

*************

After talking to Josh, Steve and Danny contact their team and ask them to look at the traffic cameras for any clues about the black SUV that ran Kai and Josh off the road. While the team was looking for information on the SUV, Steve and Danny got back in the Camaro to head back to the Five-0 office. Steve’s phone rings the display shows it’s from an unknown number.  

“Hello Commander, it’s good to talk to you again.”

“Who is this?”

“I’m hurt that you don’t remember me. It hasn’t been that long since we last saw each other. You know you and your team were almost successful back in Laos. Perhaps you should have stayed a bit longer to help Mr. Langford wrap things up. He’s a good operative but my people are so much better.”

Steve and Danny looked at each other and immediately knew who they were dealing with now, Omar Hassan. Danny grabbed his phone and sent a text to Lou to have the team trace the call on Steve’s phone. He then let Lou know who took Kai. Finally, he sent a text to Harry to make sure he was ok.

“Omar Hassan! What the hell do you want?”

“Now now Commander, there’s no reason to be so rude. I think we can act like civilized men here.”

“There is nothing civilized about you, Hassan. I assume you took Greer’s son and now you want to bargain for something? Is that it? Steve was trying to remain calm but Hassan was testing his patience.

“Well Commander, since Greer didn’t complete her mission I’m here to finish it for her. She had one task and that was to kill you. However, for some reason she didn’t seem to be able to do that simple task. Now, I know why. She just couldn’t kill the father of her son. Yes, that’s right, I know all about you being Greer’s bastard’s father.”

“Watch your mouth you sick fuck!”

“Commander you seem to forget that I have your son. You wouldn’t want to upset me…I have an itchy trigger finger. If you think about it, it’s kind of sweet that Greer couldn’t kill you even though she told me she hated you. I guess she still carried a torch for you even though you didn’t care about her. I can only assume you put her down after I gave you her location. How sad that Kai lost his mother at your hand. Such a pity. She had many talents as I’m sure you know.”

“Just cut to the chase and tell me what you want!” Steve yelled.  

“Greer knew the consequences if she didn’t kill you as ordered. So, I’m here to make sure her son pay’s the price. It’s a bonus that he’s your son too. I’d like to say it pains me to kill your son but it really doesn’t.”  
  
“Wait! It’s me you want. Take me instead. I’ll exchange myself for Kai. Then you can kill me. Isn’t that what you want?”  
  
“Commander, there was a time when I did want the satisfaction of knowing you paid for killing my father but I no longer have the desire to kill you. Now, I want you to suffer knowing I was the person who took your son from you just like you took my father from me. You really should have killed me in Laos when you had the chance. Kai say goodbye to your father.”

“Please no!” Kai yells.

 Steve and Danny hear the sound of a gunshot and then the call ends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat dark and includes some minor violence.

Kai wakes up and doesn’t know where he’s at or how he got there. The last thing he remembers is being in the car with Josh. He looks around and sees he’s in a small windowless room with only the mattress he is lying on top of. Kai's head hurt but he was starting to remember being followed and then run off the road.

“I see you’re awake. Good. I was worried my men might have been a bit overzealous in your acquisition.” Kai looks around the room and notices a small camera on the wall over the door. Whoever took him is obviously watching him right now.

“Who are you and why am I here? What do you want?"

“All in good time, Kai.”

“Do you know who my father is? If you don’t, I’m certain you will soon enough.” Kai really didn’t know if McGarrett could find him or even get him out of this mess but he needed to try something.

“Oh Kai. Such devotion to the man who abandoned you and your mother. Yes, I know all about McGarrett and what he’s capable of. However, I’m quite capable myself so you can stop trying to intimidate me. That fool had a chance to take me down but he let me live because he wanted your mother’s location more than my life. So, I gave it to him and you know what happened next? McGarrett and his team found your mother and put her down like an animal…and here I thought my father was bad. At least my father didn’t kill my mother.” Hassan took great pleasure in tormenting Kai with half-truths.  

“You’re lying. I bet you’re the person who forced my mother to do all the things McGarrett told me about. You’re the one who was threating my life and using me a leverage to make my mother do these things for you!”

“My dear boy, your mother didn’t have to be forced to do anything. She was quite happy to cause McGarrett and his precious ohana pain. She told me how McGarrett knocked her up and then dumped her for his career, which was a lie. It was never about his career because he jumped right into a relationship with some Navy hottie. Apparently your mother never got over being cast aside by McGarrett. This was apparently all the motivation your mother needed so it wasn’t that difficult to get her to go along with my plans.”

Kai couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Could she be as terrible as he was saying? If it was true, he never really knew his mother at all.

“Greer knew that if she failed me you would pay the price. So, if you think about it, you’re here because your mother couldn’t kill McGarrett and because your father wanted your mother’s location more than killing me. Sounds like both your parents failed you.”

Kai didn’t want to listen to anything this crazy man was telling him but did he have a point? Was he only here because both his mom and dad failed to take actions that would have ultimately prevented him from being kidnapped? Although he didn’t want to cry he was overcome with emotion and his eyes filled with tears.

Hassan could see and hear Kai crying and was delighted to cause him so much pain. “Kai, the only reason you’re still alive is because I’m having too much fun causing pain for your father. Right now, thanks to me, he thinks you’re dead. Too bad you couldn’t hear how I played him like the fool he is…he even tried to offer his life for yours. It was pathetic.” Hassan laughed.

“McGarrett won’t stop until he finds me dead or alive. I’ve read about him online and he’s practically a superhero. I’d be scared if I were you.”

“Blah blah blah…the great Steve McGarrett. If he was a superhero like you say, then why was I able to take you without him knowing? I’ll tell you why, because he was distracted trying to find you. A distracted SEAL is a vulnerable SEAL. So, I used that to make my move. Sure, I could have taken his husband or one of his other kids, but I saw another opportunity and I jumped on it…and let me tell you it’s been quite entertaining.”

“You’re sick.”

“I’m not sick. I’m just highly motivated. Well, I’m bored with this conversation now. Enjoy your solitude. When I’m done toying with your father, I’ll no longer need to keep you around. Hope you’re not afraid of the dark.”

Hassan turns off the lights in Kai’s room but leaves the night vision equipped camera running. Kai pulls his knees to his chest, puts his head in his hands, and prays that someone rescues him from this hell.  

************

Steve is sitting at his desk staring at his computer. It’s been one day since Hassan called him just so they could hear him kill Kai. He was still reeling from hearing Hassan shoot his son. How did things come to this? Why didn’t he take him down when he had the chance. Was capturing Greer worth letting Hassan live? How was he going to move forward knowing that his actions ultimately lead to his son being killed? There will be time to mourn and deal with his emotions later. Right now, he needed to go into what Danny called “Super SEAL mode” and find Hassan. This time he would kill him like he should have done back in Laos.

Danny knew Steve was riding the team hard barking out orders not caring how it impacted anyone. Steve just wanted to catch the bastard who killed his son but Danny was starting to worry how Steve’s actions were affecting the team. He looks up to see Tani and Junior entering his office.

“Danny, can we talk to you? Tani starts. "Something needs to be done about Steve before we all snap." Junior takes over. "Sir, we know how important this case is to Commander McGarrett and it’s important to us too. However, we won’t be of any use if we are exhausted. Even when I was in the Navy we knew we had to pace ourselves otherwise it could lead to mistakes.”

“Guys, I know that Steve is making things difficult for the team but he doesn’t know what else to do but to fall back into SEAL mode. I’ll talk to him and see what I can do.”

“Thanks, Danny.” Tani and Junior leave Danny's office and head back to their shared office. 

His conversation with Tani and Junior just confirmed his suspicions. They hadn’t had a moment to rest since yesterday. Sure they’ve all worked longer hours but this time it was personal and it was taking a toll on the team. Danny goes into Steve’s office and closes the door. “Steve, we need to talk.”

“What is it Danny?”

“It’s about the team and how you’ve been acting since yesterday.”

“Danny, we don’t have time for this. We need to get that bastard. He took my son from me before I even had a chance to get to know him.”

“Babe, we all know how important it is to find Hassan but you’re running the team ragged and they need some rest.”

“I’m a SEAL and can go days without sleep. The team needs to suck it up. They can rest after we catch Hassan.”

“Steve, not everyone has the training that you have and they need rest in order to be at their best. We need that too. None of us can afford to be exhausted and miss something that leads us to Hassan.”

Steve was getting frustrated with Danny and then his phone rings.

“McGarrett!”

“Hello Commander. How are you doing?”

“Hassan! You bastard.” Steve puts the phone on speaker. Danny tells the team it’s Hassan and to trace the call.

“Now now Commander. Is that any way to respond to someone who calls to see how you’re doing? By the way, how did you sleep last night because I slept like a baby. I think knowing I’ve caused you so much pain really helped me drift off as soon as my head hit the pillow.”

“Fuck you Hassan! I’m gonna find you and make you pay and I’ll enjoy every minute watching you suffer.”

“Oh you can try to find me but you’ll be wasting your time. You got lucky once but that won’t happen again.”

“This is my island and there’s no place you can hide where I won’t find you. You better start praying.”

“I don’t believe in prayer unlike your son, who prayed and begged me not to kill him. It was kind of pathetic actually. Such a weak child you had Commander. Nothing like his tough SEAL daddy.”

Steve’s face was red with anger. He wanted to punch something.

“Well Commander, I think it’s time to leave this paradise since I’ve accomplished what I came here to do. Oh, I’ll send you the location of your son’s body once I’m safely off this island. It’s been fun. Let’s do it again sometime.”

The call ends. Steve falls back into his chair and has tears running down his face.

*************  
Hassan’s men wake up Kai and drag him into a large room. They tie him to the one chair in the room and then leave. Kai hears a door open and sees a man walk towards him.

“Hello Kai. It’s nice to meet you in person. It’s a shame it wasn’t under better circumstances.”

Kai recognizes the voice from the speaker in his room. “What do you want from me? Haven’t you done enough?”

“I don’t think I could ever get enough of tormenting you or your father but I’m afraid that our time together has come to an end. It’s time for me to leave Hawaii.”

Kai gets a scared look on his face.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll let your father know where to find your body so he can give you a proper burial.”

Kai sees that Hassan has a knife in his hand. He approaches and drives the knife into Kai’s side and he screams from the pain.

“I’ll take my leave now. Perhaps your father will get here before you bleed out but I wouldn’t count on it.”

Hassan leaves the room as the blood from Kai’s stab wound puddles on the floor beneath his chair.


	8. Chapter 8

Kai sat tied to the chair as blood continued to make its way out of the stab wound and on to the floor. In that moment he realized he didn’t even know the name of the man who took him and stabbed him…not that it matter anyway. He was starting to feel cold and just wanted to sleep but was afraid if he closed his eyes he’d never wake up. So, he prayed hoping someone would save him. He wondered if he’d be joining his mother soon or would there be some miracle? “Please God! Please help my father find me. This can’t be the end.” Kai’s voice was weak and he knew he didn’t have much time left. 

************* 

Back at the palace Lou enters Steve’s office and sees Danny trying to console his distraught boss and friend. “Guys, we have a lead. HPD picked up a homeless guy who saw two men get out of a black SUV yesterday. He said they were carrying what looked like an unconscious kid into an old abandoned building in Chinatown.”  
  
Danny looks up. “Thanks Lou. Have the rest of the team gear up and then let’s head out.”

Steve jumps out of his chair and grabs is tac vest. Danny can see the laser focus he has in his eyes. It wasn’t that long ago when he saw that look back when they were at Joe’s ranch in Montana. If Hassan is still at the building in Chinatown it’s not going to be pretty.

“C’mon Danny! Let’s go!”

“Right behind ya, babe.”

The team heads toward the location the homeless man provided the HPD. On the way, Lou contacts the Captain of the SWAT team and tells him to head to the location in Chinatown.

“Steve, I know you want Hassan, we all do, but please don’t do anything crazy.” Steve stares at Danny with the ‘Not now Danny’ look in his eyes. “Ok, just remember you are not alone in this. I have your back and the team has ours. We will get Hassan and make him pay.”

“Thank you, Danny.”

The team arrives at the building in Chinatown and the SWAT team arrives minutes later. Steve takes lead and tells the Captain of the SWAT team to have his men cover the exits. Five-0 will go in first and sweep the building. SWAT will follow.

“Ok, let’s go.” Steve goes in first followed by Danny and the rest of the team. They quickly move through the first floor sweeping side to side. They clear the first floor and then head to the second using the stairs.

Steve opens the door to the second floor and Danny moves through the opening looking right and then left. The rest of the team split up and start checking the rooms on the south side of the floor. Steve follows Danny into the open space in the center of the space where they see something on the floor. He moves toward the object as the team continues to sweep the rooms on the south side. Danny’s covering Steve and follows him towards the item on the floor. They both look down and see a blood covered knife.   

Steve picks up the knife and drops it in an evidence bag.   
  
“Danny, the blood is still wet. It must have been used recently.”  
  
“I wonder why it’s just sitting here in the middle of the floor. Whoever used it must have been in a hurry and dropped it.”  
  
Steve calls the team to their location. “We found this knife on the floor and it looks like it’s been recently used. Check each room on this floor for anything suspicious and be careful. Hassan is capable of anything.”  
  
“Lou and Adam take the west side. Tani and Junior take the east side. Steve and I will head north. Let us know if you find anything.” It was rare for Danny to take lead but this was one time Steve appreciated his initiative.  
  
Moving in perfect harmony Steve and Danny checked each of the rooms on the north side of the building but had yet to find anything unusual. They get to the last door and it’s locked.  
  
“Steve, don’t you find it strange that this is the only locked door we’ve come across?”  
  
Steve nods in agreement and gets ready to kick the door in while Danny’s ready to cover him as soon as the door opens.   
  
“On the count of three. One, two, three”  
  
Steve kicks in the door and Danny enters and Steve follows. They take control of the room and determine there’s no threat.  
  
Steve and Danny move further into the room and then they see Kai’s limp body tied to a chair. As the get closer they see the pool of blood on the floor and are horrified at the sight. This must be where Hassan shot him and left him to die. Steve runs to his son and Danny isn’t far behind. They look at Kai and Steve freezes. He can’t make himself move. It’s as if all his training has abandoned him as he looks at his son’s lifeless body.   
  
Danny approaches Kai and sees the stab wound but doesn’t see any GSWs. Hassan had played some sick game letting them believe he shot Kai. Danny puts his fingers under Kai’s chin to raise his head and sees his eyes flutter. He immediately reaches for Kai’s wrist and feels a pulse.   
  
“Steve! Steve snap out of it. I found a pulse. It’s weak but it’s there. We need the paramedics now! Help me get him out of this chair and on to the floor so we can put pressure on the wound. We have to try and stop the bleeding.”  
  
Danny lets the team know they found Kai and he was alive and to get the paramedics there ASAP.   
  
Steve heard what Danny was saying but couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His son was dead. Why was he saying he had a pulse?  
  
“Steven! Get your ass over here and help me. We have to save your son!”  
  
Steve snapped out of his state of confusion and ran to Danny and Kai.  
  
“Danny! Oh God! He’s alive? Here, let me help you. Did you call for the paramedics?”  
  
Steve and Danny get Kai off the chair and lay him on the floor. Steve takes off his shirt and uses it to put pressure on the wound. This was definitely one time Danny didn’t mind his husband whipping his shirt off at work.  
  
“Danny, he has to live. We can’t let him die. Where are the damn paramedics?”  
  
“They’re two minutes out. Keep putting pressure on the wound. We have to stop the flow of blood until the paramedics to get here.”  
  
Steve and Danny hear the sirens and know help will be there any minute. Lou goes to the first floor to meet them and to guide them to Kai’s location. The rest of the team and SWAT make sure the building is secure. There’s no sign of Hassan – apparently he was gone before they got there.    
  
The paramedics arrive and start working on Kai. Steve tries to stay out of the way but doesn’t go far. They work quickly to stabilize Kai and then get him ready for transport to the hospital.  
  
“Danny, I’m going to ride with Kai to the hospital. Meet me there, ok?”  
  
“Of course. I’ll be right behind you. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too and thank you for helping me find my son.”  
  
Danny hugs Steve and then he leaves with the paramedics. The team tells Danny they didn’t find Hassan and that he got away. Lou let’s Danny know they will wrap things up there and he should go to the hospital. They will be there soon as possible.  
  
“Lou, with Hassan still out there no one’s safe. Call Duke and have him assign protection for each of our families. Also, can you call Nahele and Grace and let them know what’s going on? They will be concerned when the protection detail shows up. Plus, I’m sure they will hear something on the news or Twitter and I don’t want them to worry. Make sure to tell them to keep Charlie away from the TV. He’s too young and will get scared. I’ll call them later with a full update. Oh, and someone needs to get Josh from HQ and bring him to the hospital.”  
  
Lou responds. “Of course Danny. We’re on it. I’ll have Duke send some officers to the hospital as well. Now, go be with your man. Someone has to make sure he doesn’t kill the hospital staff. We’ll see you soon.” 

Danny jumps in the Camaro and heads to the hospital praying that they weren’t too late and Kai pulls through. He doesn’t want to think about how Steve will react if he loses his son again.      


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. I love hearing from everyone on how they are enjoying the story. This is only my second attempt at fan fiction and you're comments are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Hassan watches the video feed on his phone as McGarrett leaves in the ambulance with Kai. While he had hoped McGarrett’s son would die before they found him, he knew it wasn’t over - not by a long shot. At least McGarrett's bastard son would suffer because of him. For now, he needed time to regroup and then he’d be back. McGarrett still had to pay for killing his father.  
  
*************  
Steve and Kia arrive with the paramedics at Queens. The ED staff meets them and quickly takes Kai from the ambulance to an exam room. Steve follows closely behind telling the staff that the young man is his son, Kai.  
  
There are several doctors and nurses working on Kai trying to assess the extent of his injuries. One of the nurses asks Steve to wait outside the exam room so the doctors can work. Steve was not happy about this but knew they needed to focus on Kai.  
  
Danny arrives at the hospital and makes his way to the ED and finds his husband pacing outside the exam room. “Steve, what’s going on? Where’s Kai?”  
  
“The doctors are treating him now. Danny, he looked so pale in the ambulance. I kept talking to him hoping he’d wake up. If he doesn’t make it I don’t know what I’ll do.”  
  
“Babe, you can’t think like that. You need to be strong and stay positive. He’s going to need you once he wakes up.” Steve looks at Danny. “Yes, he’s going to wake up because you won’t allow anything else. Plus, he’s your kid and he’s probably as stubborn as you.”  
  
Steve pulls Danny into his arms and gives him a tight hug. He’s exhausted and worried but being here with his husband keeps him from completely falling apart.  
  
“Thanks, Danno. I’m just so worried but I know I need to be strong for Kai.”  
  
Steve sees one of the doctors leave the exam room and he heads in their direction. “Commander McGarrett, I’m Dr. Chou and I have an update on your son.” The doctor looks at Danny.  
  
“It’s ok doctor, this is my husband Detective Williams. Now, tell me about Kai.”  
  
“As you know, Kai suffered a stab wound on his left side. Thankfully the knife didn’t hit any vital organs. However, there are a few areas of concern. First, we need to treat the wound for any sign of infection. We don’t know how clean the knife was so infection is a concern. Second, he lost a lot of blood. We had to give him four units of blood, which is more than we give some patients with a gunshot wound so the blood loss was quite substational. Lastly, he still hasn’t regained consciousness. The stab wound will heal in time but I’d feel better if he woke up. It would give us a better sense if there’s any cognitive or physical impairment due to the blood loss and lack of oxygen.”  
  
Steve needed to catch his breath after hearing what the doctor just told them. “Dr Chou, what’s the prognosis? Will he make it?” Steve's voice cracked as he spoke.  
  
“Commander, I’m not going to lie, right now it could go either way. However, he’s young and strong so that helps. Plus, you got to him in time and your quick actions to slow down the bleeding definitely made a difference. The next 24-48 hours are critical. We’re going to keep monitoring his vitals and hopefully he will wake up soon.”  
  
“Thank you doctor. When can we see him?” Danny has taken over questioning the doctor.   
  
“We should be finished with Kai shortly and then we will be moving him to a room. You can see him once he’s settled in his room.”  
  
Steve looked at Danny and he saw the sadness in his eyes. The doctor noticed as well.   
  
“Commander, Detective, he needs you to stay positive. It’s going to be a tough battle and he will need your strength. Once he’s in his room you can stay with him as long as you’d like. I recommend talking to him and letting him know you love him and you need to encourage him to fight. I believe he will hear you and that can make a huge difference.” 

Dr. Chou heads back into the exam room to finish up with Kai while Steve and Danny take a seat in the waiting room.

Steve needs something to distract him from what’s going on with Kai. “Danny, what’s the latest on Hassan? Did the team find him at the building?”

“Babe, don’t worry about that right now. You have bigger things to be thinking about.”

“Danno, I need to know what’s going on with Hassan. That bastard needs to pay for what he did to Kai. What did the team find?”

“Steve, the team didn’t find any sign of Hassan in the building. He was gone before we even got there. Lou has alerted the FBI, CIA, and the Navy about Hassan and an island-wide manhunt is being conducted. Duke has assigned extra resources to finding that scum too. We’ve also put protective details on our kids and everyone’s families. Kai will have round-the-clock protection as well.”

“Danny, thank you for making sure our family is safe. I wish I would have killed Hassan when I had the chance. Was finding Greer so important that I missed my chance at stopping a greater threat?”

“Babe, you can’t think like that. You did what you thought was best at the time. You wanted to stop the cycle of violence for Hassan’s son so you spared his father’s life. You can’t second guess your decision it will only drive you crazy.”

“You’re right Danny but I still feel responsible. All this was set in motion over 16 years ago when we took out Hassan’s father and then I slept with Greer. I know I can’t change the past but it doesn’t make me feel any less responsible.”

“Steve, you can’t think like that. We both know things happen that we have no control over. One event can cause a ripple effect that we don’t know about until we are hit with it years later. You were doing your duty as a SEAL protecting our country and I’m glad that you did. You know how proud I am of everything you did to keep us all safe. This situation was not your fault.”

“Thanks, Danny. I just want Kai to wake up and be ok. He’s been through so much in this past week and I hope he’s able to deal with everything that’s been thrown at him.”

Danny takes Steve’s hand and tightly holds it as they sit and wait to hear that Kai has been moved to a room.

“Danny, I’m going to be here at Kai’s side until he wakes up so I need you to take lead with the team. I know you want to be here and I want you to come see us as much as possible, but you have to be there for the team and for Nahele, Grace, and Charlie. Plus, I need to know that everything is being done to catch Hassan and I trust you’re the right person to make sure the hunt continues.”

“Ok, you know I’d rather be here with you but what you’re saying makes sense about the team and especially the kids. Our family needs stability and they’ll need me to reassure them that everything is ok. I’ll tell them what’s happened and make sure they understand. I’m sure they’ll  want to come to the hospital to see you but I’ll tell them they have to wait a couple days before visiting. However, I know they’ll want to talk to you to make sure you are ok. So, expect some phone calls and texts.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from our kids. They really are the best, aren’t they? I’m so lucky to have all of you in my life and hopefully Kai will be part of our family as well.”

“Oh babe, I’m giving you my 100% Danno guarantee that it will happen.”

Steve smiles at Danny and squeezes his hand conveying a sense of hope for the future.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with the medical stuff. Hoping to include more in the next chapter but need to do some research so it may be a few days before the next update. Thanks for your continued support.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last few darker chapters I needed something a bit more light and fluffy. The muse wants what the muse wants. Enjoy!

Danny wakes up and stretches his arms and legs enjoying having the entire bed to himself. It hardly seems like it was just yesterday when they found Kai's lifeless body. It seems like more time had passed since then. He had called the kids last night to update them on the current situation and that he'd be home late. When he finally got home he found Nahele, Grace, and Charlie all sleeping on the couch having fallen asleep watching TV waiting for him to come home. He didn’t want to wake them but knew they were better off in their own beds. So, he woke them up and promised to fill them in on everything in the morning. Now, he was awake and his stomach is growling as he smells the bacon cooking downstairs. He gets out of bed and throws on a t-shirt and heads downstairs.  
  
Charlie is watching cartoons on his tablet in the living room when he sees his dad coming down the stairs. “Danno! You’re finally awake!”  
  
“Good morning to you little man. Where's your brother and sister?”  
  
“They’re in the kitchen making you a special breakfast. They said I had to be quiet and not wake you up cause you were tired.”  
  
“Well, thank you for letting me sleep in Charlie. I was very tired and it was nice to get some extra rest. Whaddya say we join your brother and sister in the kitchen?”  
  
Charlie gets up and runs ahead of his father and into the kitchen.  
  
“Dad! You’re awake! Love your hair by the way.”  
  
“Yeah yeah. You’ve got some amazing bedhead yourself Nahele.”  
  
“What do you mean? I meant it to look like this.” Nahele smiles at his father.  
  
“Hey Monkey. What are you making?  
  
“Danno! First, I’m not a little girl anymore. Second, I’m making pancakes and bacon.”  
  
“Sounds delicious and I don’t care how old you get you’ll always be my monkey.” Danny pulls Grace into a tight hug.  
  
“Ok, dad...I’m trying to cook here.”  
  
“So, what’s the latest? I suppose dad is still at the hospital?” Nahele asked.  
  
“Like I told you on the phone last night, your father is going to be spending most of his time at the hospital with Kai. We’re very concerned for him and your dad wants to be there when he wakes up.”  
  
“Is he going to be ok? If he doesn’t make it Dad will be devastated.”  
  
“Gracie, when I left the hospital last night things looked good. His physical injuries will heal but he still hasn’t woken up, which concerns the doctors. They are hoping he wakes up soon. I need you all to be strong for your father. You can visit him tomorrow but I know he’d appreciate some phone calls and texts from you two until you can visit him and Kai. Charlie, you can talk to him when I call after breakfast. Grace and Nahele make sure you call him too.”  
  
“Yes, Dad.” Grace and Nahele both reply.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“How long do we have to have police protection?" Nahele asked.  
  
“The police will be around until your father and I feel we are all out of danger. I know it’s not convenient but it’s necessary.”

“I’m not complaining Dad, it’s just a bit strange.”

“Nahele, you’ll get used to it. After all, our Dads are cops. Oh and this isn’t the first time I’ve had to deal with cops following me around. Like I said, you get used to it. Plus, it really is for our protection.” Grace tries to help her brother understand the situation.

“I know you're right. I just hope you catch the guy who hurt our brother.”

Charlie was confused. “Danno, do I have a new brother?”

“It sure looks that way Charlie. Daddy Steve just found out that he has a son named Kai and he’s very worried about him right now. You remember I told you over the phone last night that he was hurt and Daddy was going to stay with him until he’s better?”

“I remember. Danno? Can I ask you a question? I never met anyone named Kai. What does it mean?”

“Kai means ‘the sea’ and it’s Hawaiian like my name little man.” Nahele informed his brother.

“His name is so cool. It reminds me of Daddy Steve cause he’s always in the water and is a SEAL.”

“You’re right Charlie it does kind of fit considering Daddy Steve is his dad.”

“That’s so awesome! I have another brother to play with me! I can’t wait.”

“When Kai is better he will probably be staying with us until we can sort things out. However, if I know your father like I do, Kai will have no choice but to stay in Hawaii and with us. ”

“Dad, where will he sleep? All the bedrooms are taken.” Nahele asked.

“Danno, he can share my room. We can get another race car bed and then we can play racing every night.”

“Charlie, thanks for offering but Kai is 16 and probably too old for a race car bed. But I'm sure he will play with you every night.” Charlie smiles at his dad hoping he gets to play race car with his new brother.

“Daddy, he can have my room when I go off to college. I’ll be living in the dorms so I really don't need a room here. As long as I can crash on the couch when I need a break from the dorm or a family fix.”

“Ha, like that will happen Gracie! I bet you don’t come home until Thanksgiving.”

“Hele, don’t say that! Gracie has to come home before Thanksgiving. Gracie, tell him you’ll be home before Thanksgiving.”

“Don’t worry Charlie, I’m sure your sister will be home when she needs money or wants us to do her laundry, which I'm sure will be quite often.” Danny joked.

“Very funny Dad. Yes, Charlie, I will come home before Thanksgiving.” Grace messes up Charlie’s hair.

“Thank you Monkey for offering your room but if it’s ok with Nahele, I think he should stay in his room since it’s has the most space. We’ll just have to get another bed and someplace to put Kai’s clothes.”

“Sure Dad. I don’t mind…it’s not like I’m here all the time anyway. Kame has me working a ton of hours at the shrimp truck and at the restaurant but it’s all good. Gotta save up to get my own car.”

“Thanks, Hele. Let’s see how things go first. We’ll want to make sure Kai is comfortable with staying here before we start making sleeping arrangements. I’m so proud of each of you for being so generous. You haven’t even met Kai and you’ve already accepted him into our family.”

“Daddy, how could we not accept him? He’s Dad’s son so he’s automatically part of our family.”

“I agree with Grace. I’m sure it will be an adjustment for Kai but I know he will love being part of our family. You and Dad have a way of making everyone feel welcome and included in our big crazy ohana.”

“Hele we're not a crazy ohana! We're an awesome ohana!” Charlie says with a huge smile on his face.

“Breakfast is ready!” Grace places the food on the table.  

Danny and his kids sit down to eat and is so thankful that he and Steve have such amazing kids. Hopefully, Kai will wake up soon and then he can become part of their family. Danny doesn’t even consider that there is another option.  


	11. Chapter 11

Steve wakes up to the steady beeping sound of the monitors attached to his son. It’s been three days since Kai’s was admitted to the hospital and he still hasn’t woken up. The doctors are concerned because they see no medical reason why he should still be unconscious. They’ve told Steve that if they don’t see any improvement in the next few days, he should start looking at a long-term care facility. Steve doesn’t even consider that an option. His son will wake up.

Steve’s phone vibrates and he sees that it’s a call from Grace. She’s been calling every day at this time to check up on him, which he appreciates so much.

“Good morning, Gracie.”

“Hi Dad! How’s Kai? How are you doing?”

“Still no change in Kai’s condition but I have faith he will wake up soon. As for me, I’m hanging in there. Thank you for checking up on me. It helps hearing from you and your brothers.”

“I’m sorry Kai is still unconscious. I’ll continue to pray for his recovery. Charlie is with me and wants to talk to you.” Grace hands the phone to Charlie.

“Daddy Steve! I miss you. When are you coming home with my new brother?”

“Hey, mini D! I miss you too. Maybe Danno can bring you to the hospital today for visit. How would you like that?”

“Really? That would be super awesome Daddy. You’ve been gone so long and you need your ohana to come take care of you.” Of course Charlie thinks three days is a long time.

“You’re right Charlie. I think a visit from my ohana is just what I need right now. Can you put your sister back on the phone?”

“Ok, hope I see you soon. I love you Daddy!

“I love you too buddy.”

“Hey Dad! I’m betting you want to talk to Danno?”

“You’re such a smart girl! Thank you.”

Grace calls for her father and then hands him her phone.

“Hey Babe! What’s up?”

“I think I want the kids to come visit me and Kai today. The doctors still don’t know why he’s not waking up. Maybe a visit from his family will help. I just don’t know what else to do.”

“Steve, I think it’s a great idea. The kids will be so excited to see you and Kai. I know I saw you last night but I’m excited to see you too.”

“Oh yeah? You miss your Neanderthal animal of a husband?”

“Always, babe. Let me tell the kids so we can get ready and then we'll be there when visiting hours start.”

“That sounds great. Can you call Josh and tell him to come over as well. I know that’s a lot of visitors but I’m sure they will make an exception for us.”

“Ok. I love you and we’ll see you soon.”

“I love you too, babe.”

Steve hangs up and looks at his son lying in the hospital bed sleeping as if nothing is wrong. If only that were true. Steve now knew that Kai was in fact his son thanks to a DNA test he had the hospital run after Kai was moved into his room. Steve didn’t really need proof because he just somehow knew Kai was his son. He also knew he loved him from the moment he picked up that DNA test Kai dropped on the ground. Steve hated that his son got caught in the middle of a situation that he and Greer set into motion years ago. He vowed that he would find Hassan and make him pay. Until then, he was going to do everything in his power to make things right for his son.

“Good morning, Commander. How’s our boy today?” Nurse Kalie greeted Steve as she did every morning right before bringing him some food. He’s told her to call him Steve but she insists on calling him Commander. Nurse Kalie was former military so he wasn’t surprised she would insist on calling him by his military rank.

“Sadly, still no change but I know he will wake up soon.” Steve tried to sound convincing.

“You need to stay positive and talk to him…let him know all the good things he has waiting for him.”

“I’m doing my best. Oh, my husband is going to bring our other kids in for a visit today. I haven’t seen them in days and I really miss them. Plus, I think it might be good for Kai to have family around for a bit.”

“Commander that is an excellent idea. The more positive energy in the room the better.” Nurse Kalie finished checking Kai’s vitals and provides Steve with an update before leaving the room.

**************

Steve’s resting when he feels his phone vibrate. It’s a text from Danny letting him know they’re at the hospital and will be inside in a few minutes.

Steve takes Kai’s hand in his and looks at his son lovingly “Kai, Danny is here with the kids. I hope you’ll wake up for them because I know they’d love to meet you. No pressure. Just take your time. We’ll be here whenever you decide it’s time to wake up.”

Danny walks into the room and Charlie is staying close by his side. Grace and Nahele follow after their father. Josh arrived just after Danny and the kids but doesn’t enter the room allowing the family time to greet each other.  

“Hey, babe. We’re here!”

Steve gets up and hugs Danny. “It so good to see you Danno. Hey Charlie! Come give your dad a hug. I’ve missed you so much.”

Charlie leaves Danny’s side and jumps into Steve’s arms. Grace and Nahele move forward and before he knows what’s happening he’s pulled into a group hug. The hug was just what he needed. Steve was so grateful to have Danny and all of their kids in one room.

“Josh, don’t stand out there. Come on in and join the party.”

“Thanks Detective Williams. I didn’t want to intrude on family time.”

“First, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Danny? No need to be so formal. Oh, and for that matter, no more Commander. Just call this lunk head Steve. Second, you’re Kai’s friend so that makes you part of our family or ohana if you prefer. So get in here.”

Josh’s face turns red but he’s so thankful that they want Kai and him to be part of their family.

“Dad, you look tired and um, when’s the last time you shaved? You’re starting to become the Neanderthal animal Danno always calls you.”

“Gee thanks, Nahele. I love you too.” Steve wasn’t upset because he knew this was Nahele’s way of dealing with the situation. He really didn’t like hospitals after what happened to his mother.

“Don’t listen to him, Dad. I kinda like the beard. Makes you look distinguished.”

“Thank you Gracie. I think your Dad likes it too.” Steve winks at Danny, which is returned with a glare and an eye roll.

“Dad!” Grace and Nahele respond at the same time.

“What? I didn’t say anything bad. You all went to that place. You’re such horrible children.” Steve laughed.

“Daddy, can I say hi to Kai?”

“Of course, Charlie. I think he would like that a lot.” Steve lifts Charlie up so he can see Kai better.

“Hi Kai. I’m your little brother Charlie. I hope you wake up soon because I’m so excited to meet you and to show you my room. I have a race car bed and it’s so cool. Oh, and Daddy’s house has its own beach and I want you to go swimming with me. We have a dog too. His name is Eddie, which is also my Papa’s name. He lives in New Jersey with Nana Clara and my aunts, uncles, and cousins. Well ‘cept for my cousin Eric. He lives here and works with Daddy and Danno.”

“Whoa! Slow down Charlie. There will be plenty of time to fill Kai in on everything once he wakes up.” Danny smiles at Charlie.

“Ok, Danno. I’m just so excited.”

“We’re all excited little man but save some stuff for when he wakes up.”

“Ok, Hele.”

Charlie doesn’t want to get down off the bed and instead curls up next to Kai and rests his head on his shoulder. Everyone just melts at the sight and they don’t make him move.

“Ya know Dad, I can totally see it.”

“What’s that, Gracie?”

“I see how Kai is your son. I mean look at him. He’s definitely a McGarrett. He’s a chip off the old block.”

Steve’s face turns red but just like when Lou said something similar he really was proud. “You think so Grace? I guess I can see it a little.”

“What are you talking about babe? You know he has your good looks. He’s gonna be a heartbreaker like his old man. Let’s just hope he isn’t as impulsive as you, Steven.” Danny teases Steve and nudges him with his shoulder.

“Ok guys, enough.” Steve smiles at his family.

“Steve, why isn’t he waking up?”

“Josh, the doctors aren’t sure. They don’t see any reason why he should still be asleep. They said it’s up to him now. I’m hoping he hears us and will want to wake up.”

“I hope so too. I miss him more than I thought possible.” Josh had tears in his eyes.

“Danny, would you mind staying here with the kids for a bit? I’m going to take Josh for something to drink.”

Danny sensed what was going on and was glad Steve was taking time to talk to Josh. “Ok, babe. Take as much time as you need. I’ll call or text if anything should change with Kai’s condition.”

Steve and Josh go to the cafeteria and each grab a cup of coffee before sitting down at one of the empty tables.

“Josh, how are you doing? You’re hear all alone without your family and I’m worried about you. Have you spoken to your parents?”

“I’m doing ok I guess. It’s been very difficult but I spoke to my parents last night. They want to come out but they have work and my younger brothers to worry about. My dad might be able to fly out next week but he’s not sure. I really appreciate you and Danny making me feel so welcome. It’s really helped me feel less alone.” Josh is trying to be strong but things are just so messed up. “Things have been so crazy these last couple of months. First, Kai’s mother is killed, then he learns you are his father, we fly to Hawaii, he gets kidnapped and stabbed by some psycho, and now he’s in that bed unconscious. I’m scared he will never wake up and I can never tell him how I feel.”

Steve and Danny had suspected there was more going on between Kai and Josh but didn’t want to make a big deal about it. “Josh, may I ask you a question?” Josh nods his head yes. “Are you and my son together as a couple? You can tell me it’s none of my business but I’m happy to listen if you want to talk.”

“No, we’re not a couple but I would like to be. I was hoping to tell him how I felt once we settled things here but then all hell broke loose. He has to wake up so I can tell him.”

“Josh, not that you need our permission but Danny and I have no problem with you and Kai dating. In fact, we thought you might already be together. So, don’t worry that this will be an issue for us or our kids. When Kai wakes up you need to tell him how you feel. Don’t put it off because you never know what’s going to happen. Danny and I took six years to admit our feelings and now I just wonder why we waited.” Steve smiles at Josh.

“Thank you, Steve. Would it be ok if I had some time with him alone? I’d like to tell him how I feel. I know he might not be able to hear me but it’s worth a shot.”

“I think that’s a great idea. Kai needs as much love and support as he can get. Let’s get out of here and back to the room.”

Steve and Josh head back to Kai’s room when Steve’s phone rings.

“Danny? Is everything ok?”

“Steve, you need to get here now!”

Steve grabs Josh’s arm and they race towards Kai’s room not knowing what to expect when they get there.  
  


	12. Chapter 12

Steve and Josh make it back to Kai’s room and see Nahele, Grace and Charlie waiting outside.

“Dad, you need to get in there right away.” Grace tells Steve with a concerned look on her face.  
  
Steve enters Kai’s room and sees Danny standing to the side and a team of doctors and nurses surrounding Kai’s bed. The sound of the monitors beeping can no longer be heard and Steve’s heart sinks. This can’t be happening again. A look of fear is clearly visible on his face as he glances at Danny with tears in his eyes. He feels like his knees are about to give out when Danny races over to support him.  
  
“Steve, look at me. I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours but you need to focus. Take some slow deep breaths and pull yourself together for your son.”  
  
Why is Danny telling him to pull himself together for his dead son? How does he expect him to do that?  
  
“Steven, trust me. Now, hold my hand and look at Kai.”  
  
Steve does what Danny asks and can’t believe his eyes. Kai is awake. His beautiful blue eyes are open and the doctors are checking his vitals but it doesn’t look like Kai is in any distress. Can this be true?  
  
“Danno? Am I dreaming?”  
  
“No, Babe. You’re not dreaming. Kai started waking up about five minutes ago. We didn’t even notice until Charlie felt him move. It was the most amazing thing. I called the nurse as soon as we saw his eyes open and then I called you.”  
  
“This is a miracle. Did he say anything?”  
  
“No, he just looked confused. The doctors have been asking him questions and he seems to be alert. I’m sure they will update us when they are done checking him out.”  
  
Steve stood there and looked at his son, who was alive and he was so thankful. He knew things were going to be ok.  
  
The doctors finished with Kai and wanted to talk to Steve and Danny about his condition. Danny asked Josh to wait in the room with Kai so he wouldn’t be alone.  
  
“Commander, Detective, as you saw, Kai has finally woken up. We’ve done a preliminary exam and there doesn’t seem to be any loss of motor function. We’ve asked him some basic questions and he was able to answer them correctly. He’s a little bit fuzzy on what happened to him but that’s to be expected. We anticipate his memory to clear up as he becomes more alert. I want to run some tests later to make sure we didn’t miss anything but I think it’s ok for you to see him but I’m going to insist that only two at a time. I don’t want him to become overwhelmed.”  
  
“Thank you Dr. Chou for everything. Please let us know when you’ll be running your tests.”  
  
The doctor leaves and Steve and Danny talk to their kids and tell them about Kai. They want to stay at the hospital but their dads tell them they need to go home for now. Kai still needs rest and they don’t want to overwhelm him with so many people.

************

While Steve and Danny are talking to the doctor, Kai is in the room alone with Josh. He looks up at his friend and smiles. “Hey, Josh! Don’t just stand over there looking at me. Come here.” Kai pats the bed letting Josh know he wanted him to sit down.

Josh sits down on the bed next to Kai and tears start to roll down his face. He reaches out and takes Josh’s hand in his. This simple gesture is more than Josh can handle and he breaks down and places his head on Kai’s chest. The last several days of concern and worry about his friend come pouring out of him and he can’t seem to stop himself from crying.

“Hey…come on now, Josh. It’s going to be ok.”

“Kai, I was so scared that I was going to lose you. The thought of not having you in my life was too much.” Kai just held his friend as he spoke. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess. I think it’s finally hitting me how close I came to losing you. I love you so much.” Josh realizes what he said and hopes Kai doesn’t freak out.

“Josh, there is nothing to be sorry about. You are so not a mess. If anyone is a mess, it’s me. Well, my life is a mess anyway.” Kai runs his fingers through Josh’s hair trying to calm him down. “I want you to know that I love you too. You’ve been my best friend for years and the person who was there for me when my mother died. My grandparents were a great support but it was you who kept me from going crazy. I wanted to tell you sooner but then all hell broke loose and well…we know how that turned out. I’m just glad that we have another chance.”

Josh looks up at Kai and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. It was the perfect kiss with the promise of more to come when Kai was fully recovered.

“I’m still a bit fuzzy but I think I remember most of what happened. I remember I was kidnapped by the man that my mother was working with and who ordered her to kill McGarrett. He was holding me in a room somewhere and telling me how my parents were on a mission that ultimately ended in the death of his father. He wanted McGarrett and anyone involved to pay. Because my mother didn’t kill He McGarrett he said I had to pay.” Kai looked at Josh before continuing. “He told me that he was going to kill me but that he’d at least tell McGarrett where to find my body. I have never been so scared in my life. I didn’t want to die alone but I couldn’t stop him. When the knife pierced my skin I knew I was probably going to die. I couldn’t do anything but feel the blood pour out of my side. Then, I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness helpless to do anything. The only thing I could do is pray that someone would find me. I truly thought I was going to die. So, how did I get here?”

“Kai, McGarrett got a lead on where you were being held and he and his team found you. In fact it was McGarrett and Detective Williams that found you and kept you alive long enough for the paramedics to get to you and bring you here. It was touch and go for quite some time and we weren’t sure you’d survive.”

“McGarrett and Williams saved me? Huh?” 

“Yes. When they found you they thought you were dead but then Danny could feel your pulse. It was weak but they acted quickly and their actions helped save you. Steve wouldn’t leave your side the entire time you've been in here. The doctors tried to get him to leave but he refused. I’ve gotten to know him and Danny over the past few days as well as their kids and they are amazing, Kai. I’ve never seen a family like theirs before. In fact, Steve and Danny are outside talking to the doctor now. I’m sure they will want to talk to you when they are finished with the doctor.”

“So, it’s Steve and Danny now?”

“Like I said, I’ve gotten to know them over the last few days while you were unconscious and they insisted I stop calling them Commander and Detective.”

“Ah, I see. Josh, I don’t think I can handle seeing McGarrett right now. I need to process everything. My mother said one thing. McGarrett says another. Then, this psycho messes with my head and tries to kill me. I don’t know what’s true and what’s a lie. However, I’m pretty sure that McGarrett and my mother are ultimately the reason why I’m in here. Their actions 16 years ago set this into motion and I almost died because of them. So, I’m sorry but I can’t talk to him. I need time to think.”

“Kai are you sure? I know Steve wants to see you. He’s been so worried.”

“Josh, I can’t. Please don’t force me to see him.” Kai starts to get agitated so Josh doesn’t push.

“Ok, you do not have to talk him right now but you’ll have to at some point. What if I tell him that you’re just not ready to see him but that you will after you’ve had some time to think about everything?”

“Ok, just make sure he knows that I’m not ready to talk to him yet. I will, but not now. Please make him understand.”

Josh shook his head acknowledging that he understood and wouldn’t let his friend down. He kissed Kai on the forehead then turned and walked out of the room. 

*************

Steve and Danny see Josh leave Kai’s room and he looks a bit hesitant to talk. “Steve, I spoke to Kai and he’s remembered most of what happened to him.”

“Then I should get in there and make sure he’s ok.”

“Steve, that’s just it…Kai remembers the details about his kidnapping and being stabbed but he told me he doesn’t want to see you. He’s convinced you and his mother are the reason why he ended up in here. I tired to change his mind but he started getting upset so I didn’t push him.”

Steve’s look of joy quickly changes to one of sadness. “Josh, he’s probably just confused and I’m sure I can help him figure things out.” Steve looks at his husband. “Danno, he needs to see me.”

“Babe, I don’t think you should force him to see you right now. He just woken up and he’s trying to put the pieces together. If you push this you might do more harm than good. Why don’t we let him rest for the night and maybe things will be different in the morning,”

“Steve, I know how anxious you are to talk to Kai but I agree with Danny, you need to give him some time to deal with what happened. You need to wait until he reaches out to you. I’ll stay with him and make sure he’s ok.”

“I don’t like this at all but maybe you’re both right. I won’t push things and I’ll wait for him to reach out to me. I just don’t want to leave him so soon after he’s woken up.”

“I know Babe. Why don’t we go home and you can freshen up and get some sleep. We’ll call Josh in the morning to get an update.” Steve nods his head in agreement.

“Josh, please stay here with him and call us if his condition changes?”

“Of course, Steve. I should get back in there before he starts to wonder what’s going on out here.”

“Thanks, Josh. Please take care of my son.”

Danny and Steve give Josh a hug and then he returns to Kai’s room. Steve looks in the direction of Kai's room and reluctantly turns to Danny, takes his hand in his, and then they leave. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot to cover in this chapter so it's longer than pervious chapters. Enjoy!

It’s been two days since Steve and Danny saw Kai and Steve was getting restless. Danny had to stop him from going over to the hospital at least once each day. Steve knew he had to wait for Kai to reach out to him but patience has never been in his nature. At least Josh and Doctor Chou were keeping him updated on Kai’s condition. However, Danny could tell Steve was wound tight and it was only a matter of time before he exploded. 

Danny walked into Steve’s office and could see the tension on his husband’s face, which was never a good sign. “Babe, whatever you’re thinking, stop! It will only end badly.”

“Danno, I don’t know what you’re implying but I’m not going to do anything stupid. Contrary to what you think, I have excellent impulse control.”

“Really? When was that exactly? Was it when you hung that suspect off the roof? Maybe it was when you threw that idiot into a shark cage? Oh wait, I know, it was when you used a grenade to open that door. No, it was when you jumped into that sand grinding machine to catch that other idiot. Oh oh…maybe it was when you told me to throw a fight with that karate kid wanna be. Shall I go on?”

“Ok, Danny. We don’t need one of your rants on all the examples of my lack of impulse control.” Danny was about to say something but stopped himself.

“Danny, just so you know I’m not going to do anything stupid. I said I would wait for Kai to reach out to me and I plan on keeping my word. It’s just not easy for me to wait when I feel I should be doing something.”

“I know. You’re a man of action so waiting is never easy for you. I get it but this time you need to do the opposite of what you'd normally do and wait. Steve nods his head and smiles at Danny.

************

Back at the hospital, Kai makes a decision about what he needs to do next. “Josh, I think it’s time that I talk to McGarrett. I guess I can’t avoid this any longer.”

“Kai, if you’re not ready to talk to McGarrett we don’t have to call him.” Josh offers Kai an out hoping that he doesn’t take it and decides to talk to Steve.

“Josh, I appreciate you looking out for me but I think it’s time to face him. I really don’t want to see him but I need to find out the truth. Then, maybe I can move forward with my life.”

Josh picked up his phone and dialed Steve’s number.

“McGarrett. Yes, I see. Ok, we’ll be right there.” Steve hangs up the phone and doesn’t move.

“Babe, what’s wrong? Who was that on the phone?”

“It was Josh. Kai wants to see me.”

“Babe, why do you look so nervous?”

“Danno, what if I say something wrong when I see him and he hates me more than he already does?”

“First, we don’t know that he already hates you. He’s confused and trying to figure things out. Second, I’m positive you won’t say the wrong thing. Just talk to him the way you talk to our other kids. Be patient and listen to what he says before jumping in like you tend to do. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yeah, I can do that. Let’s go before he changes his mind.” Steve gives Danny a quick kiss and then drags him out of his office. Steve tells the team what’s going on and then he and Danny head to their car.

**************

Steve and Danny arrive at the hospital and see Josh outside of Kai’s room.

“Josh, why are you out here? Is everything ok?”

"Yeah, for the most part things are ok but I wanted to talk to you before you go inside. Kai’s very nervous and I’m concerned that he might not be ready to see you. He said he was but I’m not convinced. You know how much I care about your son and I’d hate for him to have a setback.”

“Ok, I get that but he’s the one that asked to see me so he must be ready.”

“Babe, listen to what Josh is saying. I know you want to see him but maybe he’s not ready just yet.”

“Danno, he said he wants to see me so that’s what I’m going to do. I’m not waiting.” Steve walks toward Kai’s room and is about to go inside.

“Steven, wait! Listen to me! I know you want to talk to him but maybe if I talk to him first he will feel more comfortable talking to you. I’d like to give it a shot if that’s ok?”  

“Ok, we’ll play it your way for now but I’m not going to wait forever.”

“Thanks, babe. I promise I'll do everything I can to help Kai. I’ll let you know when to come back.”

“Thanks, Danno. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now scoot.”

*************

Danny walks into the room and sees Kai sitting up in bed. “Hello, Kai. I’m Danny your father’s partner and husband. Would you mind if I came in and talked to you for a minute? Steve and Josh went for some coffee so it’s just me.” Kai looked at Danny and maybe it was his smile or his blue eye but he just seemed like an honest and trustworthy man.

“I know who you are Detective. I saw you with McGarrett on the news the other night. I don’t mind talking to you. Please have a seat.”

“Kai, look, I’m not going to force you to talk to Steve but I think the fact that you reached out today says a lot. I can’t say that I understand what you're going through but I do know you need to talk to someone and I think Steve can help you work through everything that's happened to you.”

“Detective, I’m just so confused and I don’t know what or who to believe anymore. I’ve heard so many different things and then I was kidnapped by that psycho. I’m pissed off and this whole situation sucks.”

“Yeah, it definitely sucks. I can only imagine how crazy this entire situation has been for you. You’re whole world has been turned upside down. Anyone in your position would feel the same way. I’m sure you’re scared and confused and maybe feeling a bit lost.”

“Yeah, that about sums it up.”

“Kai, I’m going to tell you something about your father that I’ve told others over the years. Steve McGarrett has an uncanny ability to show up in your life exactly when you need him. In fact, I’m one of the people that was alone until Steve showed up and it was the best day of my life, even if I didn’t realize it at the time. Ask me to tell you that story sometime. It’s a good one. Anyway, Steve has one of the biggest most generous hearts and he will do anything for the people he loves. He is the best partner, husband, friend and father to our kids I could have hoped for. I also know for a fact that if he had known about you he would have done everything in his power to be in your life.”

Kai looked at Danny listening to every word. “I know you don’t know me so why should you believe me? Honestly, I get it, I’m just asking you to give your father a chance and if after you talk to him you still don’t want anything to do with him or us, then at least you both tried. However, I am confident that you will both find a way to work things out. Do you think you can do that?” Danny said hopeful for Kai’s response.

“Detective, thank you for talking to me. I’ll talk to McGarrett but I still have questions and I need answers. So, as long as he’s going to tell me what I want to know, I’ll stick around. However, if I think he’s lying or holding back, I’m done.”

“I get it. You’ve been through a lot, more than anyone should have especially at your age. Please know that there are some details that we can’t tell you because they are classified, but I’m sure Steve will tell you as much as he can.”

“Ok, just let him know he better be truthful. I’ve had to deal with enough lies already.”

“I will be sure to tell Steve what you said. Oh, and please call me Danny.”

“All right, Danny. Thank you again.”

Danny sends a text to Steve letting him know that Kai is ready to talk to him. He and Josh head back to Kai’s room.

*************

As they wait for Steve and Josh, Danny turns to Kai, “I know you’re nervous but just try to remember what I said and everything will be ok.” Danny said in a soothing tone. 

Kai was listening to Danny closely but was still nervous. “Why do you care so much about me and my relationship with McGarrett?” 

“How could I not care about you? You’re my husband’s child and that’s all I need to know. Listen, from the moment your father met my daughter, Grace, he loved her as his own. He didn’t have to do that but he did. She was only eight at the time. She’s now 18 and she considers him just as much her father as she does me. That goes for my son Charlie and our adopted son Nahele. So, of course I care about you. You’re a part of Steve and that makes you ohana, family.” 

Kai is surprised at the acceptance he’s receiving from his father’s husband. Sure, his grandparents are great but from what he was told about his father he never imagined he’d ever want to be part of his life but now that was changing. 

Danny excuses himself and goes outside to wait for Steve. Steve and Josh arrive a few minutes later.

“Steve, can we talk for a minute before you go in?”

“Sure, Danno. What’s up?”

“Kai is ready to talk to you but you have to promise to tell him as much as you can about his mother and what has been going on since she showed up here in Hawaii. I know there are things you can’t tell him but if he gets any hint that you are lying or holding anything back, he won’t stick around. So, please be as honest as you can.”

“Danny, I’ll do my best. Now, can I see my son?”

Steve, Danny and Josh enter Kai’s room. “Ok, I think Josh and I will leave you two alone so you can talk. If I hear any yelling I’ll be back in here so fast you won’t know what happened. Steven, please remember what I just said. I love you. Now, talk.” With those two words he smiled at his husband and left the room and went to the lounge at the end of the hall.  

Neither Steve nor Kai knew what to do next. They both had so much to say but didn’t know where to begin. So, they said nothing. Just as Steve was about to say something Kai looked at him with tears in his eyes and before Steve could react, Kai moved towards him and reached out until he had both hands around his father and pulled him into a tight hug. Steve instinctively embraced his son and he felt him shaking as he cried. 

Kai didn’t know why he hugged his father but his body reacted on its own and before he knew it he was embracing him and crying like a baby. It felt so good to just let it all out and somehow he knew he was safe and so he didn’t care why it happened. He was just glad it did. It felt right. Like they fit as father and son. He felt similar feelings toward Danny when they were speaking earlier but this thing with his father was stronger and he knew it was what he’d been missing his entire life. 

Steve felt Kai relax and start to loosen his hold on him so he did the same. It felt so good to hold his son if only for a few minutes. He immediately felt a connection and love for his son and knew he would never do anything to hurt him. It felt just like when he hugged his other kids. He didn’t want let him go but knew he had to take things slowly. 

“So, um, that was not what I intended to do when I saw you but I couldn’t help myself. So...I want to say thank you. I heard that you and Danny are the ones that found me and kept me alive until the paramedics arrived. I also want to apologize for the way I just showed up at your house and then took off. I was so mad at you and I didn’t even give you a chance to say anything. You must think I’m some crazy kid."  

“Kai, I don’t think you’re crazy and you don’t need to thank me for saving your life. Both Danny and I are just glad we made it there in time. You also don't have to apologize for anything. Everything you knew is now in question. First, your mother dies, you find out about me, and then you were kidnapped and left for dead. It’s a lot to handle. I lost my mother when I was 16 so I know what it’s like to lose a parent at that age.”

Kai looked at Steve curiously and was trying to figure out why his mother said the things she said about him. The man in front of him did not seem selfish or like someone who would abandon his child for his career. It was starting to look like his mother was not being truthful about his father. Why would she do that and what happened surrounding her death? 

“Commander...” 

Steve interrupts Kai before he can continue. “Look, I’m pretty sure you’re not ready to call me dad and you may never want to but please call me Steve. Commander is so formal.” Steve grins at his son. 

"Ok, Steve, these past couple of months since my mother’s death have been hell. Dealing with that and then finding out about you and getting kidnapped and stabbed has not been the best thing to ever happen to me. My whole life I was told that you didn’t want me and it hurt me like you can’t imagine. I never felt complete. There was always something missing.” Kai took a deep breath and then continued. 

“After I got the DNA test results and learned that you were my father everything changed. I now had the name of the man who didn’t want me. The name of the person who I could focus all my anger on and trust me, there was a lot.” Steve was listening to his son’s words and tried not to interrupt him. He knew Kai had a lot built up in him and he was going to let him talk for as long as he needed. 

“You have to understand, my mother was the only parent I ever knew. She was there for me as much as possible and I loved her but right now I’m so mad at her. I’m mad that she kept you from me. She should have told me about you no matter what else was going on with her. It seems she was the selfish one and not you!” Kai looked visibly upset more than before and Steve wanted to reach out and comfort him but held back. 

“I’m angry at her. I’m angry at you. I’m angry at myself for listening to her and not trying to find you myself. I’m angry at both of you for setting things in motion all those years ago that led to me getting kidnapped and stabbed by that psycho.” Kai started to cry again and he just wanted to be past all of this crap. 

“Kai, I’m so sorry you’ve had to deal with all of this. I don’t know why your mother was working with Hassan and we may never know. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you while you were growing up but I’m here now and I want to help you. I hope you will let me.”

“I can’t make any promises but I’ll try. Now, I’d like to talk about my mother.”

"Perhaps it would be better to have this conversation somewhere more comfortable and private. How about I talk with the doctor to see if we can get you released today?"

"Sounds good. Steve, I know you can’t tell me everything about what happened with my mother but please promise me you will tell me as much as you can. I really need to know what happened no matter how hard it is to hear. I deserve that much.”

“Of course. I agree that you deserve to know what happened and I’ll do my best to honor your request. Now, when you get released I’d like it if you stayed with Danny, the kids, and me while you continue to recover. Of course Josh is welcome to stay with us as well. Would you be ok with that?”

“I think that would be ok! I’m so ready to get out of here. The food is terrible.”

"Before I call Danny, would you mind if I asked you a question?” Kai nodded his head. “I’ve spoken to Josh already and you can tell me it’s none of my business if you want. Are you and Josh more than just friends?"

“Yes, you can say that we are more than just friends but it’s still new. In fact, we’ve really only admitted it after I woke up. Josh and I have always been close but with everything that has happened it’s brought us much closer. We really weren’t ready to admit our feelings to each other until now because we didn’t want to ruin a great friendship if the feelings weren’t mutual. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, it makes complete sense since I know that situation all too well. Danny and I were partners and best friends for six years before we got our heads out of our asses and admitted our feelings for each other. So, I understand. Thank you for being open and honest with me. Just so you know, it doesn’t matter to me who you love. I only want you to be happy. I know you don’t really know me yet, but you never have to worry about me not accepting you.”

“Thank you, Steve. I’m starting to believe you are a good man despite what my mother and Hassan told me about you.” Kai looked at his father and saw what looked like a small smile on his face.

"Now, I should call Danny to let him know that it's safe to come back. Then, I’ll find the doctor to ask about getting you out of here." Steve looks at his son and smiles. "Kai, thank you again for giving me this chance.”

 “You’re welcome, Steve.”

*************

Danny and Josh return to Kai’s room and things seem to be ok between Steve and his son. Danny hoped that this was a good sign and smiled as they approached the two men.  

“I didn’t hear any yelling so I’m assuming things went well?”

“Yes Danny, things went well. Would you agree Kai?”

“We are definitely making progress. In fact, Steve offered to have Josh and me stay at your house while I continue to heal from my stab wound. He’s going to talk to the doctor to see if he can spring me from this place today.”  

“Danny, I know I didn’t run it by you first but is it ok?”

“Babe, if Kai’s good with it than so am I. I know Charlie will be over the moon. He's been waiting to show you his bedroom, play games, go to the beach...you name it he already has it planned. I hope you’re ready for all the attention you will be getting from our kids.”

“Don’t worry Kai, I’ve met them and they’re great. Charlie is like a mini Danny. Just wait until you meet him. He’s quite the character. You always wanted a big family, right?”

“Yes, being an only child was lonely so I can’t wait to meet everyone. Steve, what are you still doing here? Shouldn’t you be getting me released already?”

“Yes, sir. Right away sir.”

Steve salutes Kai and everyone laughs. Things aren’t perfect but they’re definitely getting better.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai is released from the hospital and he and Josh head over to Steve and Danny's house. Steve tells Kai more of the details about what his mother has been up to over the last few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While there are elements of the show in this chapter, not all the details are 100% canon compliant. Many of the things have been changed to fit my narrative.

Steve finally convinced the doctors to release Kai but he had to promise that someone would stay with Kai for a least a week. Steve knew Kai would be staying with him so that was an easy promise.

Before heading to Steve and Danny’s house, Kai and Josh decide to go to their hotel to gather their things and check out. On the way to the hotel Josh remained quiet waiting for his boyfriend to initiate the conversation.

“So? Aren’t you going to ask me what happened?”

“Nope, I figured you’d tell me when you’re ready. I didn’t want to push. However, since you brought it up...” 

“Well, it was a bit awkward at first because I ran into McGarrett’s arms and burst into tears but after that, it was nice. He was a lot cooler than I thought he’d be and I think we might be more alike than I would have thought.”

“Yeah, like I said before, I’ve gotten to know him while you were unconscious and he’s certainly not like how your mother described him. I mean, I bet he would have dropped everything to be part of your life if he had known. I wonder why your mother hated him so much.”

“I don’t know. I’m starting to think my mom was keeping me from my dad to punish him for not choosing her. I don’t want to think my mom was that horrible but at this point I don’t know what else to think.” Kai was obviously upset with the thought that his mother would keep him away from his father out of spite. 

“The sad thing is that I’ll probably never know exactly why she did what she did. McGarrett did say he’d give me more details about what happened since she showed up in Hawaii so maybe that will add some clarity. Oh, he also asked if we were together.”

“I figured he might since he asked me the same question the other day. What did you tell him?”

“I told him the truth…that we were together but it was new and we’re figuring things out. I hope that was ok.”

“Yeah, that’s cool. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to tell him. Kai, I don’t think he has a problem with us dating do you?”

“Well, he seemed to be ok. He even spoke about his relationship with Detective Williams. So, I think it’s all good. Oh, and he told me to call him Steve...he figured it was too soon to call him dad, which it might be at this point. I do feel good about him and Danny however. I know we still have to get past all the crap around my mom’s death but I’m hopeful.” Kai spoke with a lightness in his voice that hasn’t been there since his mother’s death. 

“That’s great man. It’s kinda funny...first you didn’t have a dad and now you kinda have two...oh and you have two brothers and a sister. Are you ok with all that?”

“It’s a lot to take in that’s for sure. I mean, going from not having a father to having one father, a step father and three step siblings. Kinda crazy, right? However, I’m looking forward to getting to know everyone and seeing what happens. I always wanted a dad and siblings and now I have a chance to have what I’ve always wanted.” Kai grabbed Josh’s hand, gave it a squeeze, looked at him, winked, and then smiled. 

*************

Josh and Kai parked next to Steve and Danny’s car in the driveway at their house. The last time Kai was here he really didn’t pay much attention to what the house looked like. Even though it was only a week ago, the house now looked different to him. Kai knew that a house couldn’t mock you but that’s what it felt like to him on that day. All he saw was the house of the man who abandoned him and who didn’t want to have anything to do with him. Here was this house on the ocean where he should have grown up. He was supposed to have lived in this house with his mother, father, siblings and its private beach. When he looked at the house all he saw was pain and longing for all the things he was denied. Now, the house looked different and he no longer felt the same way.

Josh looked over at Kai and could see he was deep in thought, “Are you ready?”

“I guess it’s now or never”

*************

Josh and Kai got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked. They hear Danny yelling something about grabbing the door. There was also the sound of a young boy calling for Danno. They looked at each other and then the door opens. Danny is standing there and next to him was a young blonde haired boy who was obviously Charlie. He definitely looked like a miniature version of Danny. 

“Hey guys! Why don’t you come inside? Danny swept his hands out to usher them in the house. Charlie giggled and mimicked his father’s action.

“Steve is out back setting up the grill. We figured you two might be hungry. Josh you already know this one.” Charlie is standing in front of his father who has his hands on his shoulders. “Kai, this little man is our son, Charlie. Our oldest, Nahele, is in his room. Our daughter, Grace, will probably show up later. She’s spending time with her boyfriend, Will.”

“Ooohhhh…Gracie and Will sitting in a tree…K I S S I N G.” Charlie laughed and then made kissing sounds. 

“Ok, enough of that little man.” Danny ruffles Charlie’s hair and he laughs. “You remember visiting Kai in the hospital. Why don’t you say hi?”

“Hi. I’m Charlie. This is Danno, he’s one of my dads. I have two dads, which is super awesome! My other dad is a super-secret ninja SEAL. Both my dads are superheroes.” Charlie’s face lit up when he talked about his fathers.

“Well, hi there Charlie! I’m Kai and I guess you already know my friend Josh. I’m very pleased to meet you. It certainly sounds like you have amazing dads!”

“Danno and Daddy Steve are the greatest! Is Josh your boyfriend?”

“Yes, Charlie, Josh is my boyfriend.”

“That’s so cool! I hope I have a boyfriend when I grow up…or maybe a girlfriend.” Danny smiles at his son knowing that whoever Charlie chooses is fine with both Steve and him.

Kai and Josh both smiled at the pure affection this little boy had for his fathers. Seeing how much Charlie loved both his fathers once again made Kai question why his mother kept him from Steve. He was obviously nothing like the man she made him out to be.

“Kai, I’m so happy you are out of the hospital. Daddy Steve, Danno, and all of us were very worried about you. I was sad because Daddy was sad and I wanted my new brother to come play with me.”

“Thank you, Charlie. It means a lot that you care. I’m looking forward to getting to know you and being your bother if you’d like that?”

“That would be super awesome! I love Gracie and Hele but now I have another brother to play with too! Hey! Hele says your name means ‘the sea’. That reminds me of Daddy Steve. He was in the Navy and a SEAL so he was in the water a lot. He’s always in the water swimming and playing with me.”

 “That’s right little man! Kai means ‘the sea’. Nahele chimed in as he approached the group in the living room.

“This here handsome, super tall, and smart young man is our other son, Nahele.” Danny was smiling from ear to ear.

“Dad…. C'mon...Stop embarrassing me.” Nahele whined playfully. “You’re not wrong though. I am all those things, just stop saying it all the time.” Danny threw his hands up and his two sons laughed.

Nahele extended his hand towards Kai. “Hey brah! Howzit? I’m Nahele one of the three, well now four, kids that make up the crazy McGarrett - Williams clan.”

Kai reached out to shake Nahele’s hand. “Hi, I’m Kai and you already know Josh I take it? Nice to meet you. Your name sounds Hawaiian like mine.”

“Yep, it sure is. It means woods or forest. My mom loved nature and spent a lot of time in the forested areas of the island enjoying nature. Danno here would tell you it’s the jungle however.” Nahele grinned at his father.

“Well, it’s got a million trees, wild animals who I know are trying to kill me, and after five minutes your clothes are dirty and soaked from either rain, sweat, or both. Seems like the jungle to me!”

“Danno, you’re funny! Hele! I’m going to find Daddy!” Charlie laughed and then ran outside in search of Steve.

“Well, my dads told me about you and what’s happened over the past few months. We also visited you in the hospital while you were unconscious. In fact, we were there when you woke up but left so the doctors could make sure you were ok.”

“Thanks. It means a lot that you came to see me even though you don’t know me.”

“You bet! We had to see if our new brother was ok. So, you definitely left an impression on my dad after your first visit to see him here. I mean showing up in our house, making demands, and then just taking off.”

“Yeah, that was certainly not my finest moment. I really didn’t mean to be such a brat but I was dealing with a lot of stuff and I didn’t handle it very well.”

“Look, I’m sure you had your reasons. I really have no room to judge…I mean, I stole Steve’s car, which is how we met. So, I get it brah. I know how circumstances can make you do some crazy things. The funny thing is, even though I stole his car, he took me in and eventually he and Danny adopted me. So, how you start isn’t always where you end up.” Danny looked at his son with so much pride in his eyes. Nahele was an amazing young man and he couldn’t imagine not having him in their lives.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself Nahele.” Steve added surprising everyone when he spoke.

“Kai, Josh, why don’t we all go outside and talk out on the lanai. Nahele, can you watch Charlie for a bit so your father and I can talk with these two? He was hoping you’d help him build a sand castle because, and I quote, ‘Hele is the bestest castle builder in all the land’. I have no idea where he comes up with this stuff.” Steve laughed and Danny smiled at his husband.

“Sure thing Dad! How could I deny my little bro after he gave me such a wonderful compliment?” Nahele ran outside to find Charlie.

*************

Kai followed Steve, Danny, and Josh through the house as he took in everything around him. He saw games stacked on shelves, toy cars and soldiers set up in one corner, and family photos covering the wall leading to the second floor. This was certainly a house filled with a family and with love. Somehow he missed all of this the first time he was here. Not that he was in any frame of mind to even notice.

Once outside they all took a seat. Danny asked if they were thirsty and provided them something to drink. Steve was waiting to light the grill until after they talked because he didn’t want any distractions.

“Well, where should we begin? Kai, what questions do you have for me?” Steve asked

Kai hesitated and tried to think about what he wanted to ask his father. There was so much he wanted to know, so much he needed to know but didn’t know where to start. “Um, I guess I’d like to know what really happened to my mother? How did she die?”

“Ok, I see you want to start with the big one. I know that’s where I would begin too. First, like I said at the hospital, there are some things that I can’t tell you because they are classified but I will tell you as much as I can. As far as why your mother did the things she did, I really don’t know and I’m not sure we will ever know. What I do know is that she was involved with some pretty bad people and many people paid the price, including her.” Steve waited before continuing gauging his son’s reaction.  

“I met your mother years ago when we were on a mission. After the mission was over, we spent a couple of days together in Marrakesh unwinding and just enjoying each other’s company.” Steve felt awkward talking about this with his 16 year old son but felt he had a right to hear things from his side. “We both agreed that it wasn’t anything serious, just a bit of stress relief and that’s how we left things. Anyway, I believe your mother must have thought we meant more to each other and when she found out she was pregnant she tried to find me. I was on a mission with the SEALS so there was no way to reach me. However, she ran into the woman I was seeing at the time, Catherine Rollins, and she must have been upset that I was with someone else. This might be the reason why she never told me about you.”

Kai listened to McGarrett and man, it was not fun hearing about his mom’s fling in Marrakesh but they were adults and he needed the details.

“About six months ago your mother showed up in Honolulu working a case for the CIA. Danny and I ran into her and her boss while we were investigating the death of one of my former SEAL team members. I didn’t sense anything was wrong or that she was hiding anything fromq me. Anyway, we got a lead on the case and one thing led to another and I ended up in a bad situation. We found out that it was your mother who was responsible. Thankfully, Danny and the team were there to rescue me but your mother got away.”

“What was she involved in?” Kai was nervous but needed to know.

Steve thought about what he could say to his son. Dammit Greer! Why did she put him in this situation? “Your mother was involved with a group that was trying to get information and brain washed people to act against their own government. She was working with a guy named Kang who used a sensory deprivation tank to get what they needed. Everyone they tried this technique on died, except one person, me.”

Kai was horrified! How could his mother be involved in such terrible acts that caused the death of other people? How could she allow this to be done to his father? Did she still hate him that much even all these years later? It felt like he was going to throw up and he wished the ground would just swallow him up so he didn’t have to deal with this information.

Danny could see that Kai was upset after hearing this information. He wanted to take Kai in his arms and tell him that it was going to be alright but he held back waiting for Steve to comfort his son. Without missing a beat, Steve got up and went over to his son and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Kai, it’s going to be ok. I’m here and I’m not leaving. If you need to scream or cry, just do it. Danny and I won’t judge you and I can tell Josh won’t either. We are all here for you no matter what.” Steve continued to hug his son as he broke down and started to cry.

Steve held Kai as he cried leaving a wet spot on the front of Steve’s shirt. After what felt like hours, Kai backed away from his father and sat back down reaching out for Josh’s hand.

“I know there is more to the story. Please tell me everything.”

“Ok, Danny and our team captured your mother and then I delivered her to the military authorities. However, she was able to escape and then the members of my SEAL team were hunted down one by one and killed. Someone came here and tried to kill me but I was able to get the upper hand and he was not successful. After that encounter, I contacted my old SEAL commander, Joe White, and we decided to get out of Hawaii to protect our friends and family. We didn’t want them to be collateral damage. Thankfully, Danny was off island with Grace and Charlie looking at colleges. Nahele was being looked after by the team so I knew all my family were safe.”

“Joe and I went to his ranch in Montana hoping to lead the assassins away and it worked. They followed us and then things got ugly. In the end they were dead but not before taking the life of a man who was like a father to me.” Steve’s eyes started to water as he spoke about Joe’s death.

“So, I'm guessing it was Hassan who was behind all of this?" Kai asked.

“Yes. We knew that your mother provided information to Hassan on the opp we carried out in Marrakesh. Hassan knew that our operation ended in his father’s death and once he knew the names of the people involved, he made it his mission to systematically eliminate them. If your mother didn’t provide our names, Hassan wouldn’t have known who we were.” Steve regretted having to tell his son the horrible details.

“Once we found out where Hassan was, I assembled a small covert team to find him. We had to stay under the radar so we didn’t tell the Navy or the authorities. Thankfully, the team was able to apprehend Hassan and turn him over to the authorities but as we now know, he escaped. One thing Hassan did give us before they took him away was the location where your mother was hiding. So, we went to find her and when we did, she wasn’t too pleased to see us. As I was talking to her she reached for her gun and then was shot.”

Kai was numb. He was shocked to hear what his mother did and the part she played in the deaths of so many people. His mother was not the person Steve was telling him about. He felt like running into the ocean and just swimming until he was so tired he just sank to the bottom. He had to focus. Had to be in control because he still had questions.

“You said you found my mother and then she reached for her gun and was shot. You also said ‘we went to find her’. Who was there other than you? Detective Williams? Just who was there and who shot my mother?” Kai yelled.

“Kai, that information is classified and I can’t tell you the details.”

"That’s bullshit! From what you’ve said the mission was under the radar and nobody was told so there’s nothing classified about what happened. What aren’t you telling me? You say you want to be my father, to be a part of my life yet you sit there and lie to my face!” Kai stood up, grabbed Josh’s hand. “Perhaps my mother was right about you after all. Sounds like you are protecting the person who killed her. Josh, I want to leave, now!”

Steve didn’t know what to do. He was blowing his chance with Kai. He had to do something.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai wants details and Steve was still holding things back from him. Does Steve tell Kai everything or risk losing him?

Danny knew he had to do something before it was too late. “Kai, Josh, please don’t go. Steve is being as truthful as he can be about the entire situation. You have to understand that there are just some details that we can’t tell you. Please stay and allow Steve a chance make this right.”

“The only way Commander McGarrett can make this right is by telling me the truth. If protecting the person who killed my mother is more important than being honest with me, the person he claims to want to be a father to, then I don’t have anything else to say.”

Steve was at a loss for words. He thought they were making progress and now Kai is back to calling him “Commander McGarrett”. How did things go wrong so quickly? Steve wanted to say something but nothing would come out. He understood why Kai needed to know exactly what happened, heck, if he were in the same position he wouldn’t let it go either. Before Steve could say anything Kai and Josh started to walk away. Steve didn’t even realize there were tears running down his face as he watched them walking away.

Kai stopped and turned around. “Your silence speaks volumes Commander, which tells me the person who killed my mother was someone close to you. Otherwise, why would you protect them? So, it was either Detective Williams or that Catherine woman.” Steve’s eyes shifted down to avoid Kai’s gaze. “So, Catherine huh? Great! Your ex-girlfriend was the one who killed my mother. Maybe my mother was right about you….I do have to hand it to you though, you almost had me fooled.”

Danny’s heart was breaking for his husband. Kai was very upset and he was stabbing Steve in his heart with this words. It was as if he knew exactly what would hurt Steve the most. Danny also felt bad for Kai. The kid was just trying to understand what happened and how his life got so screwed up. It was hard to blame him for his behavior.

“Kai, please…..”

“Commander…how would you feel in my position? Would you just let things go and move on? Somehow I don’t think that’s the kind of man you are. So, why don’t you just man up and tell me the truth already. You owe me that much!” Kai looked at Steve

“You’re right. I haven’t been completely honest with you.” Steve was barely holding it together. “After Joe was killed I closed off a part of myself and became the focused SEAL that I was trained to be. Joe was like a second father to me and when he died in my arms something snapped inside me. The only thing I could think about was getting revenge for what happened to my SEAL team and Joe. So, I stayed at Joe’s ranch in Montana and called Catherine to come and help me. Danny didn’t even know what was going on because I kept him in the dark. I didn’t want him to see that side of me.” Steve looked at Danny and he saw the light in his eyes dim.

“After about a month, Danny finally came out to Montana because he was worried about me. Although I was glad to see him I didn’t want him there to see what I was doing. Catherine and I were trying to get information out of a man and it wasn’t anything I wanted Danny to ever see. Unfortunately, Danny being Danny didn’t just walk away and he saw exactly what was happening, which killed me inside.” Steve paused to check on Danny because he knew reliving this memory was not easy for either of them.

“Once I got the information, I assembled a small team to go find the man who was responsible for killing my SEAL team and Joe. Kai, I wasn’t in a good place and I didn’t even recognize myself but I was so focused that nothing else matter. It was so bad that I didn’t even let Danny help me through my grief and instead I turned to Catherine for support, which is one of my biggest regrets. My actions hurt the man I love and I still don’t know why or how he was able to forgive me.” Steve pushed forward.

“You pretty much know the rest of the story. We got Hassan, he told us where to find your mother and then we went to get her. I was so focused on revenge that I wasn’t thinking clearly. Danny begged me not to take Catherine with me but I wouldn’t listen. I told him Catherine loved Joe too and she had a right to go with me. God, you don’t know how much I wish I listened to Danny that day. I don’t know if the outcome would have changed, but I knew Catherine shouldn’t have gone with me.”

Kai listened to Steve and was trying to determine if he was being completely honest. Steve sounded distraught and upset by his actions. He knew what happened next might end any hopes of him having a relationship with his father. He had to get away and think.

Danny sensed that Steve and Kai needed some time apart. “Ok, emotions are running high and before either of you say something that you might regret, maybe we all need to take a break and calm down. Steve, why don’t you get Nahele and Charlie and tell them it’s time for them to clean up. Then, you should start prepping dinner. Kai and Josh, I really hope you’ll stay. Why don’t you go for a walk on the beach. Take some time to calm down and enjoy to scenery. How does that sound?” Danny hoped his plan would work and after everyone calmed down they could come to an understanding.

“Ok, Danno.”

“I think that’s a good idea. Kai, let’s go down to the beach.

************

Kai and Josh are walking hand in hand on the beach trying to get their minds off the heated conversation Kai just had with Steve. Kai knew he probably got more upset that he should have but he was so sick of the entire situation.

“Josh, I’m sorry that you’ve been dragged into my crazy life. I’d understand if you want to go home and just forget about all of this.”

“Kai, look at me and listen closely. I love you and I am not going anywhere. You’re the most important thing to me and we’re in this together.”

Kai moves closer to Josh and gives him a tight hug.

“Well, isn’t this sweet. I see you take after your father in his sick perversion. Just disgusting. No matter…you won’t be around long enough anyway.”

Kai immediately knows that voice and freezes. Josh turned around and saw a man he didn’t recognize along with two other larger men who were all holding guns.

“Who the hell are you and what do you want?”

“You don’t need to worry about who I am. As far as what I want, well I’m here to finish what I started. Kai, I see you’ve recovered from your stab wound. I hope it wasn’t too painful. Pity I wasn’t there to watch you bleed out but don’t worry, I’ll make sure I finish the job this time.”

“Hassan! Stay away from Kai you psycho!”

“I see you’ve been informed about me and you still treat me like this? Such a brave young man and so loyal. It’s a shame that I need to get rid of you as well. I really can’t have any loose ends.”

“You don’t have to do this.” Kai finally spoke up. “We didn’t do anything to you.”

“Yes, that is true. However, your parents started this so I think it’s fitting to end it with their child. Then, I’ll make sure to kill McGarrett and his family too. I’m looking forward to taking out his other children and then his husband leaving him for last.”

“Stay away from my family you sick bastard! They’re good people and don’t deserve to be harmed.”

“It’s your family now? Huh? Even after everything I told you about McGarrett you call him family? Well, it really doesn’t matter anyway since no one is around to stop me.”

“Maybe they can’t stop you, but we certainly can.” Steve, Danny and the entire Five-0 team surround Hassan and his men. “Put your hands up and drop your weapons! You’re under arrest you bastard. You can no longer mess with me or my family.”

Hassan lowers his hand and reaches for the second gun he had hidden under his shirt. Steve sees the movement, runs in front of Kai, and yells for everyone to get down.

Hassan gets one shot off and then Steve fires his weapon at Hassan. Hassan is hit and falls to the ground.

“Book 'em Danno.”

“I would book him babe but he’s clearly dead.” Danny looks at Steve pointedly. “Why does this feel familiar?” Danny smiles.

“Kai! Kai! Are you ok?” Steve reaches over to his son to make sure he’s ok.

“Dad! I’m ok. Just a little shaken up but you’re bleeding. You’ve been shot!”

Steve looks at Danny realizing that Kai called him Dad for the first time. His eyes start to water and he’s so happy that Kai is ok. “The bullet just grazed my arm. It’s nothing. I’ll be fine.”

“Dad, you need to have the paramedics look at it!”

“Kai, it looks worse than it is. Trust me, your father’s been hurt worse than this and walked away like nothing happened.”

“Danny’s right. This is nothing but I’ll have someone look at it if that would make you feel better.”

“Ah, yeah. I would like that. Oh, and thank you for saving me. I can’t believe you jumped in front of a bullet for me.”

“Kai, you’re my son and I’ll always do what I can to protect you. Keeping you, Danny, and your siblings safe will always be my number one priority.”

Kai is overwhelmed with the love he’s feeling from his father. He never thought that he’d have a father and certainly not one willing to risk his life for him. Kai starts to cry and Steve pulls him into a tight hug.

“Hey Josh. What do you say we give these two a few minutes?”

“Sounds like a good idea, Danny.”

“Babe, we’ll be back at the house. The team will finish up here and then join us after for a team barbecue.”

“Sounds good, Danno. I love you.”

“I love you too, Babe.”

************

Kai, I’m so sorry about everything. I wish I could have protected you from this mess. You shouldn’t have paid the price for your mother’s and my actions.”

Kai was so tired and he really didn’t want to live his life with all this anger towards his father. A series of events was set in motion years ago and he needed to get past this somehow. “Steve, please understand that it’s been difficult to hear about all of the terrible things my mother did as well as the details of her death. I’m just so tired and I don’t want to live my life being angry at her or you. I feel like the anger is taking over and that’s all that will be left if I don’t do something to stop it before that happens. I guess having two near death experiences has helped me see things differently.”

“Kai, you’re my son and I never want to hurt you. It’s my responsibility to protect you from all the crap the world dishes out and trust me, I want to protect you just as much as I do Nahele, Grace, and Charlie. Danny and I would do anything for our kids. I’m hoping you give me and of course Danny the chance to be in your life and show you just how much we love you.” Steve’s heart was reaching out to his son and he prayed he would feel it.

“Steve…um, Dad, I’d like to start over if we could. I know we have a lot to work through but I’m hoping we can start to do that if you’d like.”

“Yes, I would definitely like that too. Now, we should get back to the house before Danny sends out a search party.”

Kai starts to laugh. “Oh, don’t laugh. You’ll find out that Danny is the overprotective parent. Just ask Grace.”

Steve puts his arm on Kai’s shoulder and they walk back towards the house.

*************

Josh and Danny see Kai and Steve approaching the house and go to meet them.

“Danny, if the invitation to dinner and staying at your house is still on the table, Josh and I would like to stay. I think it’s time to move past this as best as we can. I know it’s going to take time but I’d really like the chance to be a part of your family.”

“That’s the best news I’ve heard in a long time!” Danny was clearly excited. “What do you say, Babe?"

“I agree with you Danno. The best news ever! Kai, you and Josh are welcome to stay even after you’ve fully recovered. We can talk to your grandparents and make the arrangements. I think it’s time to expand our ohana!”

Steve’s smile lights up his face. He knew things weren’t perfect but he had faith because this was so much more than he ever hoped to have and he was grateful. 

 


	16. Epilogue

Steve and Danny were getting dressed and there was an air of excitement in the house.   
  
“Dads! C’mon, we’re going to be late for my graduation! What’s taking you so long?”  
  
“We’ll be right down, Kai! Your father won’t let you be late. You know he drives like a maniac and will probably turn on the lights and siren anyway.”  
  
Kai rolled his eyes knowing his dad would do just as Danno said. He lived to embarrass him and his siblings. Oh, and the fact that he now had siblings always made him smile.   
  
Kai turned around at the sound of little feet coming down the stairs. “I’m ready big brother. I can’t wait to see you graduate. Are you nervous? Gracie said she wasn’t when she graduated but I didn’t believe her”.   
  
“I don’t think I’m nervous...more like excited. Speaking of our sister, where is she?” Kai looked at Charlie.   
  
“I’m right here little Steve!” Grace liked to tease Kai with that nickname whenever he acts like their Super SEAL dad. Kai definitely had the control freak gene.  
  
“Ok, ok....I know I’m acting a bit like dad but we need to get going. Oh, and thanks for coming home to see me graduate.” Kai smiled at his sister.  
  
“You know I wouldn’t miss seeing my little brother graduate. Plus, I’m totally going to win the bet on how fast Dad cries at the ceremony. He lost it at my graduation even before Danno.” Grace knew her fathers and she was definitely going to win.   
  
“Hey guys! Did I hear Grace call you little Steve? What did you do? Nahele joined his siblings.  
  
Kai looked at his brothers and sister and smiled. “Me? I didn’t do anything. I just don’t want to be late. I’ll try to chill out but Dad and Danno are still not ready.”   
  
“Kai, where’s Josh? I want to sit next to him today. He said he would sit next to me.” Charlie loved Josh like another brother.   
  
“He’s picking up his parents from the airport and will join us at the school.” Kai was so happy that he and Josh were still together and that Josh decided to transfer to UH.   
  
“Gracie, Hele - Josh is sitting next to me so don’t even think about getting in the way!” Charlie gave his siblings a very serious stare, which was met with laughter.  
  
Danny and Steve were standing upstairs smiling as they looked down at their kids. Steve reached over and took Danny’s hand and looked at him lovingly.  
  
“Listen to our kids Danno. I never thought I’d have this...never thought I deserved a family. My family was so screwed up but you showed me that I didn’t have to repeat that pattern. You’ve been my rock and your love and support through it all is something for which I will forever be grateful.”  
  
Danny reached over and wiped the tears off Steve’s cheek. How this man, this wonderful, loving, self-sacrificing man could have ever thought he didn’t deserve a family was a mystery to Danny. “Babe, you always deserved a family and love. Yeah, your childhood was screwed up but remember what Nahele told Kai all those months ago?  
  
“Yeah, he said that where you started isn’t always where you end up”.   
  
“Exactly! You moved past all of the crap that life has dealt you and now you have four wonderful children, our crazy Ohana and of course, the best husband ever!” Danny laughed.  
  
Steve turned towards his husband, placed his hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.   
  
“Ewwwww! Dads! We don’t need to see that!” All four kids teased their fathers.   
  
“Ok, if you two are done making out, let’s go!” Kai looked annoyed but wasn’t all that serious.  
  
“What do you say, Steven?”  
  
“I say let’s go see our son graduate and make us proud!” Steve grabbed Danny’s hand and they headed downstairs to join their kids.  
  
**************************

Steve, Danny, the kids, Josh and his parents all sat in the auditorium as the graduates filed into the rows in front of them. Steve was beaming with pride. The past year wasn’t easy but now that Hassan was dead and no longer a threat, he and Kai were finally able to focus on truly becoming father and son.  
  
“Now it’s time for our valedictorian to address the class. This year’s valedictorian joined our school last year and has excelled in not only academics but also at both baseball and football. Please join me in welcoming the valedictorian for the class of 2020, Kai Steven Greer McGarrett - Williams!”  
  
Danny looked at Steve who had such a look of pride and love for his son on his face. He also saw the tears flowing non-stop and offered his husband some tissues. Oh, and it didn’t escape his attention when he saw Charlie, Nahele, and Josh passing cash to Grace, who of course won the bet.

“Babe, how are you doing?”

“Danno...I’ve never been happier.” In that moment Steve was grateful and life was good. 


End file.
